Clumsy
by profiler120
Summary: Kagome is a dedicated ballet student, but her crush on childhood friend Sesshoumaru keeps causing problems. (AUSess-Kag)[Complete]
1. Act I: Entrance to the Stage

Clumsy Author: Profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; p_120@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Genre: Romance, AU (Sesshoumaru/Kagome)

General Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. ****

Authors Notes: You may have seen this idea before, I personally haven't, but it's not unlikely someone's done this before. I'm going to call Sesshoumaru's father Inutaisho even though it really doesn't fit with this AU type story, I just couldn't name him anything else. 

Please keep in mind most, if not all, ballet terms are in French. So, if their spellings look funny or wrong that's why. It's a ballet they're performing but I haven't gotten into what they're going to perform. I may omit this information unless I can find something that fits my purposes. 

If anyone happens to take ballet lessons or is a dancer and knows about ballets I could use for the story, I'd very much welcome the comments or suggestions. 

Lastly, the last names of the characters except for Kagome's are obviously not from the show. I don't want it to be difficult to keep track of the characters by using their last names when those aren't what they're called in the series. So most of the time how the characters interact with one another will not be in the typical format. In most cases it won't be necessary because of the character relationships. But with the teachers and things the format above is what I'll use. I apologize for the lack of consistency. 

~X~

Act One: Entrance to the Stage

No, no, no! All wrong. Sango, reset the CD, Kagome start from the beginning! came the harsh rebuke from the back of the mirrored room.

The girl with onyx colored hair sighed deeply, moving back to her starting position as the other girl reset the music. She waited for the first soft tones of her melody to signal the beginning of the dance. She moved gracefully, slowly, her mind tracing every step in every pattern she needed to master her role for the upcoming performance. 

Relax Kagome, the deep voice intoned gently, guiding her.

She slowed her movements, willing herself to release the tension in her stiff, taut shoulders and neck and glide with the music. She let herself flow from one step to another sinking into her role. 

Wonderful, relax your hands. Let them smooth the air around you glide softly with the music 

She was caught momentarily between his voice and the music when the door slammed open roughly banging against the mirrored wall. 

Kagome, startled, miss-stepped, and hit the hard wood floor, twisting her ankle sharply. 

Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing? her instructor snapped viciously. I am in the middle of a very important session, you do not have leave to disturb me!

The rude young male was one of her instructor Masaharu Inutaisho's sons. He was the younger of the two male siblings. This one was named Inuyasha. 

He looked startled at his father's ferocious tone and stepped back instinctively. 

Inutaisho sighed. What is it? he inquired while directing his gaze toward the center of the floor where the other girl Sango was hovering over the fallen dancer. Is she all right?

Yes Sir, Sango called out before Kagome could reply. Then the two began whispering to themselves. 

What do you want Inuyasha?

The principal's on the phone demanding to speak to you, the boy replied, his tone halfway between boredom and fear of what the man would say. 

I'll look at your ankle when I get back Kagome, until then just rest. I'll only be a minute, 

His son quickly stepped aside and Inutaisho brushed past him quickly and disappeared out of sight. Inuyasha peered into the room; the girls were still on the floor. The dark haired girl was rubbing her ankle, listening to the other one talk. 

Does it hurt that badly? he heard one ask.

The injured one looked up at her with a warm smile, shaking her head. I'll be okay,

I hope so. I know you've wanted to compete for a long time,

Thanks Sango, you're a really good friend. 

That's when she looked up, her luminous blue eyes turned toward the doorway. Did you want something else Inuyasha? she asked, her tone polite.

Sango grinned wickedly. Maybe a dance? she winked at him and he almost blushed scarlet.

he crossed his arms huffily. Who'd want to dance with you losers? 

He turned hurriedly away from the doorway and walked off.

Kagome stood. You know, things could be worse. It could be raining,

How would that be worse?

I have to walk home today, Kagome replied with a wary smile.

But you don't live that far from here,

She shrugged. A couple of blocks,

Both turned swiftly at the deep voice, giving him their full attention.

Inutaisho had been her ballet teacher since she'd started dancing years ago. He was the owner of an exclusive private dance company. He'd been a major ballet star himself before he'd been injured and turned his sights on teaching. He was tall but not overly intimidating if you knew him. He was extremely nice outside the dance hall. Inside however he could be an ogre demanding nothing less than perfection. 

Everyone knew Inutaisho. The former star had radiant gold eyes and white hair that both his sons had inherited. 

Sango, her closest friend at the private dance company hadn't been there as long as she had. She had only joined the company two years ago and they had gradually become good friends. Still, it was nice to be close to someone. The others she knew in passing and generally but she didn't see them outside the dance hall like she did with Sango. 

Sit down, he ordered and Kagome immediately did so while Sango went back over toward the CD player. 

He examined her ankle briefly asking a question here and there before standing up.   
You'll be okay. Sango, he motioned quickly with one hand and she scurried onto the floor some feet from Kagome. He took her place by the machine and pressed play. 

They were performing a play in several months and Sango was her replacement if she was injured. They enjoyed the practice sessions together. 

The hour practice slipped away as one movement melted into another. All three glanced up as the clock in the room chimed. 

I'll see you on Thursday, he smiled at them turned the music off and sauntered off down the hall and off into his home. 

Kagome was exhausted. She had practice with the class on Mondays, and Wednesdays and in between she had private classes with Inutaisho, Sango and a few other girls on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The only reason her mother allowed that was because he had a large room in his mansion dedicated entirely to dance and because he was a friend of her family's. 

Today was Tuesday but only Sango and Kagome had made the practice. Most of the few other girls who came were involved in other after school activities. This was Kagome's only obligation after school hours, except for her chores and those didn't really count to her. 

~X~

You're pathetic,

Inuyasha almost leaped at the sharp insult when he saw his older brother watching him from an adjacent wall. Inuyasha had been standing by the row of windows that served parents if they came to watch their children dance and for sound proofing the room. 

Does she remind you of Kikyo? he hissed.

The younger sibling snorted, with narrowed eyes. She's nothing like Kikyou! And it's none of your business, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru chuckled maliciously. You're the one watching her. The same way you looked at Kikyo, always lapping at her heels Where is Kikyo these days, I forgot,

Inuyasha growled at him. None of your damn business now-

Don't you two ever stop? Sango brushed between the two not looking at either; her bag slung over her shoulder. She padded down the hallway without looking back. 

He was about to pick up where he left off when Kagome stepped out of the room still wearing her leotard and skirt. She looked toward him with a hint of a glare.

What you did earlier was not funny! This happens to be an important year Inuyasha. It would be nice to see you behave like someone your own age instead of a toddler! she huffed. Really! Slamming the door open like a raging child! 

Hey! I didn't know you were doing your dumb dance,

Don't pretend you didn't know! You can hear the music from the doorway moron! her voice hushed then from its angry tautness to a calm resolution. This is important to me Inuyasha. I've worked hard at it for a long time, stop meddling! Everything's not a joke,

She turned slightly and walked calmly away from them leaving a slightly stunned Inuyasha and an amused Sesshoumaru.

Even more pathetic. Are you trying to get her attention by causing her an injury that will put her out for the upcoming play? his brother purred spitefully. Don't forget brother, you're toying with Father's favorite student. He thinks she's going to win him the competition this year

Feh! That pathetic girl, she can barely walk ten steps without tripping over her own feet, 

It matters not, she can dance exceptionally well.

The two boys straightened as their father came into sight. 

If you're going to be a nuisance Inuyasha, stay away from her! I want that title, and she can get it for me! his father warned staring down at him sharply.

Yes Father,

he smiled brightly. You guys hungry? 

~X~

Kagome stretched and then worked her way through the five starting positions. She'd been working almost non-stop with her dancing and trying to remember all the terms and steps for the past several months. Sometimes it was really stressful. 

It didn't help that dancing in pointe shoes could be painful on one's toes, especially if you were unfortunate enough to get a blister. She'd been dancing for years and her feet, her toes especially had gained a lot of strength, but she felt she still needed to work on it. She wasn't even close to perfection, despite whatever praise her instructor lavished her with. 

She was fortunate enough to have met some of the other girls before they'd left the company and gotten a few tips. One of which she was going to employ before the instructor got to class. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, just so that she didn't hold up the class. 

She sighed as she turned toward the barre moving from demi-plie's and then into grand plie's. She absently heard the door open and looked up to the mirror to see Sango stepping inside.

Hey. Feet hurt?

Kagome shook her head. Not really. Yours?

No, but I haven't been practicing either,

Kagome shook her head reprovingly. 

There's really no point. What's going to happen to you between now and the performance date? Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. 

You'll never guess what I heard! the girl's eyes suddenly lit up as she moved toward her friend. I heard Kikyou, you know her don't you?

Not really but I know who you're talking about,

Rumor has it that Kikyo's coming back, Sango whispered as though it were a great secret.

Where was she? What difference does it make?

Actually I'm not sure where she was. Her family had something to do with sending her away but it was all kept very secret. 

Wow, but what does that have to do with anything?

Nothing really. I mean, she doesn't dance she's an archer. So it's not like she'll be any competition for your part or anything. But she will be competition for Inuyasha. They were an item before she picked up and left,

Kagome turned sharply toward her, ruining her pirouette and almost sending herself tumbling to the floor.

Inuyasha? I don't like that jerk!

Sango blinked. You don't? I always see you talking to him,

No, no, no, no, no! I don't talk to him; he goes out of his way to annoy me. I'm usually yelling at him. And don't say there's a thin line between love and hate because I think that's stupid.

Sango laughed. She paused momentarily. So it's the other brother you like then?

This time Kagome did fall over. 

~X~

Sesshoumaru stalked down the dance halls corridors, glancing occasionally at the throngs of girls clogging the slim passageways. If he could just get to his father's office, he'd be free of the female congestion plaguing the building. He spotted the door ahead and sighed. He slipped by and into the room only to find it empty. He growled softly to himself in frustration. Why couldn't he ever find his father when he needed him? He was always off in the middle of a crowd of these mindless teenagers! 

He pulled the door open roughly and moved to the room at the end of the hall. His father's teaching room. He realized at once his father was inside when he heard the music. He knocked futilely knowing they couldn't hear and stepped inside discreetly. Approaching his father, who was seated at the back of the room conveniently, he handed off the envelope. 

The seated man examined it before tearing into it absently and scanning the contents. He stood abruptly. 

Where'd you get this?

From a man out front,

Kagome, Sango sit down. The rest continue, he barked and slipped out of the room, his son following absently. 

Sesshoumaru followed his father but held back as he met the man at the front door of the dance hall and then led the man to his office. Agitated by the presence of so many young girls he steered himself away from their groups and toward the front desk where only one or two mothers were present. The women were either digging through dance bags, or fixing the girls hair into buns that wouldn't slip out.

He hadn't realized he was standing by the window, lost in thought. He had so many things to do, he thought contemplatively when someone brushed past him out the doorway. He watched the man cross the parking lot and get into a green Toyota and a few moments later pull out of the lot. He sighed inaudibly to himself. He hated this dance studio, why couldn't his father have done something else? Anything else? 

So this is where you go everyday after school. I knew you were a lecher deep down,

Sesshoumaru turned toward the doorway where his younger brother had just stepped inside and now looked horrified. The dark haired boy was a friend of his brothers.

What are you doing here? Inuyasha hissed.

Following you, of course. Look at the girls! Please excuse me, he brushed past the white haired boy and then by Sesshoumaru wordlessly. He took a place by the class windows, passing from class to class.

What beautiful lovelies! he exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru followed the boy with his eyes as he moved from window to window, complimenting the mothers on the beauty of their daughters. Then remarking on their grace and talent. 

Sesshoumaru almost scoffed when the boy in question turned back and came their way again. The noted boy was coming _their_ way, because Inuyasha had since moved to stand next to his brother. 

You know, you two look remarkable alike. Are you related? he asked after a moment of contemplation.

Inuyasha growled. This is my brother. You haven't explained what the hell you're doing here. If you start going around groping the girls I'll get in a lot of trouble,

Miroku feigned offended. I'm much smoother than that! 

Inuyasha tossed another insult in his direction. Sesshoumaru was about to depart from the childish banter when a group of girls he recognized as his father's advanced class came down the hall. Bags slung over shoulders, all chattering amongst themselves. 

No way! Is that Miroku? 

The indiscreetly loud whisper took all three males by surprise.

I'm well known! Miroku exclaimed happily then turned a smug grin toward Inuyasha. Take notes Inuyasha, 

He departed from them approaching one of the girls who stopped, her friend beside her.

Hello ladies. I am Miroku. May I have the pleasure of your names?

I'm Kagome, one replied. And she's Sango,

Perhaps you'd like some refreshment after such a grueling class. Which I might add you performed beautifully. Like true professionals. I've never been more impressed, he gushed.

Kagome and Sango exchanged skeptical looks. 

Actually I have to go and make sure my brother is home from school. I'll see you tomorrow okay Sango? she smiled, half waved, and started toward the door. 

Yeah and I have to go with her. Sorry, Sango slipped by him and hurried to catch up with Kagome whom had just moments before slipped out the door. 

Miroku turned toward Inuyasha with a blank but not undefeated look. Inuyasha however was smirking smugly as though he'd known the outcome before he'd even approached the girls. Sesshoumaru pushed away from the counter he was leaning on, tired of the entire situation. 

~X~

Shouldn't you be rehearsing? I thought Inutaisho wanted you over at his house on Thursday's because he didn't have enough time to focus on you in class,

I'm going! Kagome replied absently, still searching. 

You're going to be late, her mother, continued, oblivious of her daughter's frustration.

I lost my box of hair pins. If my hair comes down during practice he'll complain that I'm wasting time and I should've taken care of it previously. Where's Souta, did he take them again?

I doubt it. He's been sitting in front of the television all day with that new video game,

She sighed heavily plopping down at the kitchen table.

her mother warned.

She hauled herself up and began searching again.

Why don't you check your room? her mother suggested helpfully.

Kagome proceeded up the stairs mumbling angrily about having already checked her room. She pushed her door open and searched again when. She was leaning over her desk when she spotted the small box behind her desk.

How'd it get down there?

She crawled under and it picked it up, and then hurriedly fixed her hair, hoping it would stay. She skipped back downstairs and grabbed her bag, checking her supplies once more.

Okay, I'm going. I'll be back in a while, she called out and stepped out pulling the door closed behind her. 


	2. Act II: Crawl Down Memory Lane

Clumsy 2 Author: Profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; p_120@yahoo.com 

~X~

Act Two: Crawl Down Memory Lane

The weather was cool and a brisk breeze was blowing. A gust of wind brushed by, sending chills down her spine. She sped up. The walk to his home wasn't really long, and she usually enjoyed the quiet solitude. However, today it didn't feel as enjoyable or welcoming as it usually did. With the cold wind blowing it felt harsh and lonely. She was relieved when the large house came into view. 

Kagome squirmed uneasily. She'd knocked on the door three times and rang the bell 4 times. Where was he? Wasn't anyone home? 

She sat down on the cold stair thinking about what she should do when she heard the door swing open behind her. She glanced back and found Inutaisho's eldest son staring back at her.

Is your father home? she asked, half afraid to say anything to him.

While Inuyasha was a pain, she'd never had an encounter with the older brother that involved a lot of talking. 

He isn't, was the stoic, unfriendly reply. He pulled the door open wider. But come in, he should be here soon.

She nodded weakly and did as he asked and stepped inside uneasily. The house was silent. She peered around; it seemed not even Inuyasha was around. 

Is it okay if I go to the practice room? I might as well stretch and fix my shoes and all,

His answer was a mere inclination of his head. She turned away, caught between uneasiness and embarrassment. She followed the hall to the glass lined room. She stepped inside and flipping the light switch on she instantaneously appeared in all the mirrors lining the room. 

She sighed quietly to herself, peering lazily around the room as she peeled off her blouse and then slipped her skirt down her waist. She glanced over her black leotard in the mirror, adjusting her dance skirt about her waist. She kneeled down and folded her clothes, setting them beside her bag. She unzipped her bag drawing out her box of pointe shoes and setting them aside on the floor. 

She flopped down onto her backside and slipped each of her shoes on, securing them as she did so. She turned on the CD player and began stretching. She smiled when she heard the first song. It was the Nutcracker's Waltz of the Flowers. The song had been one of her favorites ever since she'd heard it. 

She'd gone with Inutaisho to see the ballet performed. It wasn't a professional performance; it had been on of his classes doing the show. She remembered that time. She'd been little but the memory lingered. Even when she was little she'd been clumsy. Inutaisho, a friend of her parents had been visiting the shrine. 

_I remember. I remember that day. Inuyasha had stolen one of my brand new shoes and ran outside in the back where Mama and Papa were sitting with their friend. I followed him, shouting angrily at his back as I gained on him, closer and closer. Then, poof, my clumsiness struck me again. I'd always been clumsy._

_I tripped straight into a little table with a pitcher of lemonade on it, sending both me the small table and the lemonade into Inutaisho's lap. He'd helped me up, rubbing his hand across my shoulders gently in a soothing fashion. I was crying. I immediately started crying, but he'd been so nice about it. _

_I can still remember he was so nice. _

Her eyes drifted closed as she continued her exercises on the barre then moved away to the center of the room. 

~X~

He watched her, the slip of a girl known as Higurashi Kagome. He'd known her forever. He remembered going to her shrine with his father when he was little. All three of them had gone to the shrine. Their mother, his and Inuyasha's, had been friends with her mother, but she'd died in childbirth with Inuyasha however.

Kagome had never met his mother.

He didn't know why he was thinking about such things. Yet still, there he stood. Watching her from the window, as he had berated his brother for doing, but Inuyasha was an idiot. Perhaps though, he had always liked her. Even when they were young Inuyasha and Kagome had had a sparring relationship. Then Kikyo had come along and the two didn't associate as much as they drifted apart over the years. Maybe his attachment to Kikyo was something he'd picked up from his initial attraction to Kagome. He sighed. Worrying about Inuyasha and his petty interests was dull. 

Still though, Kagome had never shown much romantic interest in his brother, nor him. The three of them had been like siblings at a time. Now they had split apart again. Kagome had her brother Souta, and he had his brother Inuyasha. The family connection of youth was lost. Their closeness had evaporated. 

Not his brother's however. Kagome and Inuyasha interfaced well, easily although perhaps more violently than he ever had. The interaction between them, Kagome and himself, that was long gone. When had it been abandoned? When had they given up on one another? No, he thought to himself. Not her, but him. He had given up on her, left her behind. Kagome had always been there. 

She was still here.

In there. 

Dancing as she always had. As he always remembered her. Striving for a grace and elegance she'd always thought she lacked. 

Her hair was now pulled up, tightly bound at a bun at the back of her head drawing the dark strands away from her bright cobalt eyes. Her arms flowed gracefully in soft motions around her body yet moving in and out of the basic positions she'd been taught from her first classes. He remembered those too. 

There was a change after that. Not in him, but his father. Especially after Kagome's own father died. When he passed away she began dancing much more often. She went from one dance class to three, dancing five times a week. She danced five times a week still, but she had dropped the tap classes and only took one intermediate jazz class. It was apparent she didn't particularly enjoy the jazz routines. 

She began spending a lot more time at the dance studio, and then sometime after that she'd began coming to the house. She would spend an hour or so in the practice room and then frequently stay for dinner. Before his father walked or drove her home she'd end up yelling or chasing Inuyasha around because he was annoying her.

Those days seemed so far away. 

When she'd stand up, glaring at his impertinent brother an eyebrow twitching in anger just before she yelled. Things weren't that way anymore. Did he miss it?

Her head turned toward him momentarily as she twirled around but her gaze passed over him without seeing. She wasn't aware of his presence. He could always tell. He could always tell when she noticed him. Her eyes would widen slightly and she'd pause. As though she wasn't sure what to say or how to act around him. It was amusing how his presence could affect her. Once or twice she'd blushed, but most of the time they simply passed by one another without comment. 

He pulled his sleeve up and glanced at his watch. It was only four thirty in the afternoon. His brother wouldn't be home for an hour and his father wouldn't be here for a half hour at a minimum. When he'd called twenty minutes previously he'd been almost an hour away from home. 

He reached up for the doorknob, turned, and pushed it open. The light, musical tones assaulted his ears gently. It took her a moment before she noticed him. He forcibly withheld from smirking as he turned slightly pushing the door closed behind him. 

He raised his gaze back to her as the music stopped suddenly. She was at the back only a few feet in front of him now. 

Did you need something Sesshoumaru? her tone was soft, noticeably uncomfortable. 

She shifted ineptly under his gaze. 

he replied after a lengthy pause. 

she replied with an attempt of brightness that fell short of being convincing. Even her smile was wavering as she stared at him apprehensively. After a moment more of silence the stare down was over as she turned rather quickly away from him, pressing the play button and moving back to the center of the floor. She kept her head turned away from him although her eyes drifted to where he was standing many times in the mirror. His presence was a distraction to her, which was plain as daylight. 

Are you dating Inuyasha?

She almost slipped as she whirled around to face him.

There was a delicate flush to her cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was because of the question or because she was slightly winded. Practicing her pirouettes seemed to take some energy, especially seeing how she kept messing them up. 

Her expression changed to something not easily identifiable.

Did someone tell you that? 

He was glad then, that he'd decided to disturb her. She looked so worried, and so vulnerable. So much so he didn't want to say anything that would break the delicate look on her face at that moment. 

But all moments ended, usually sooner than later.

The look of relief on her face was accompanied by a deep sigh. Good. That's the last thing I need right now. Rumors,

She shook her head, looking a great deal more comfortable as she went back to the center of the room. Even though she had relaxed somewhat under his scrutiny she was still very much aware of his presence and of his watching her. 

It almost made him feel guilty. Knowing that she was nervous under his heavy gaze, worrying about what he thought. Kagome had always been self-conscious. It didn't help that Inuyasha had always badgered her about her dancing and this and that. He'd teased her continuously about being clumsy. 

To an extent it was true. She did trip or drop things occasionally but not excessively. The first time she'd met his father she'd fallen, along with a table and an entire pitcher of juice into his lap. 

Not that his father had been angry about it. His father had practically adopted the girl after the death of her own father and she didn't seem to mind. She spent a lot of time with him, Inutaisho; most of it was spent in the dance hall. Since she'd been old enough to begin learning she'd been his favorite student. 

Like the daughter he thought his father had always wanted. Kagome seemed to be precious to him. Although, he didn't mind so much, she was only there two days a week for an hour. Sometimes she came over with her family on the weekends or they would go to the shrine. It had been a long time since him and his family had all gone together to the shrine. 

He, personally, hadn't been to the shrine in years- four or five. He'd seen her younger brother Souta only in passing. He'd never spoken to the boy, and wasn't really interested in it. When he'd last visited the shrine Souta was still very young. 

Why had he come in here? He was suddenly curious, and puzzeled at his own behavior. He'd wanted a few moments alone with her when he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Now that he was here he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask. 

she straightened and turned back to face him. When he didn't say anything she walked toward him. Then you do want something, then?

Are you ready? To lead the ballet corps as principal dancer in this year's play?

I'm not sure, but he's always so confident. I wish I could be as confident as your father. I just she shook her head despondently, her mind drifting away from him.

The door swept open and they both turned surprised glances at the figure looming there. 

Kagome smiled, and her uneasily was swept away by the sudden appearance of his father. 

Good afternoon Kagome, Sesshoumaru, 

The girl looked over at him, for the first time in a long time, playfully. Dance, Sesshoumaru? 

But he turned away wordlessly, slipping past his father. Although his father was obviously curious he said nothing to either about what they were doing in that room or what they were speaking of. 

Sesshoumaru glanced as his watch as he proceeded toward the kitchen. 

His father was early. 

~X~

She looked up sharply to see who had called her when she spotted Sango by the school doors. She waved and ran to catch up with her. 

You'll never guess the wild things I've been hearing about,

Let me guess about Kikyo,

Well who else is everyone whispering about? She's supposed to be back in school next week. 

Kagome's memories of Kikyo were few. She'd seen her rarely. Perhaps they'd pass in the hall, or occasionally she'd see her at Inutaisho's but other than that there was no interaction. They slid by one another as easily as oil and water barely touching, not acknowledging anything outside of it's own boundaries. 

Ladies, ladies!

They turned, barely inside the school doorway and both frowned. Standing in front of them in all his older classman, playboy glory, grinning confidently was Miroku.

Kagome ventured. 

I was extremely lucky to run into you. Ladies of your beautiful caliber are true rarities. May I escort you to your classes?

That's really not necessary. We can find our own way, Sango quipped dryly.

Hey Miroku, what are you doing?

Behind him Inuyasha followed by a silent Sesshoumaru stepped into the doorway. The older brother walked past without word or glance at any of them and continued onward into the school. Inuyasha however stomped over arrogantly, and promptly found fault with his friend's _beautiful companions'._

Kagome glared. What did you say? Her tone promised a nasty reply.

Come on Kagome, Sango tugged on her sleeve and Kagome allowed herself to be pulled away while Inuyasha made taunting faces while Miroku waved with a grin. 

What are you doing after school? Sango inquired as they walked in the general direction of their homeroom. 

Well Friday and the weekends are the only time I don't have classes so I'm probably just going to relax,

I have jazz class tonight so that's where I'll be. You're not even going to come down to the dance hall? Sango asked, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

I can't. My aunt is ill and my mom and grandfather are going to visit her tonight. I have to stay with Souta and he won't want to be seen anywhere near a dance hall,

Sango laughed. Neither would my brother Kohaku,

They separated at the end of the hall going opposite directions for homeroom classes. Kagome walked alone from that point and took her seat once she reached the room. She took out her first textbook with a soft sigh. It would be another long day. 

The bell chimed loudly and the classroom emptied quickly. Kagome stood lethargically, yawning as she gathered her things. The classroom was now empty, except her. The chatter in the hall faded quickly as everyone scattered going his or her separate ways. She walked slowly to the door and stepped out. Sango was probably gone already. She walked to her locker alone exchanging one book for another when she reached it. The halls were eerily quiet.

She looked one way and then another, but everyone was mostly gone. Teachers lingered, here and there, but most were cleaning up in their classrooms. She stepped back and slammed her locker shot, she really needed to get home. Souta was probably waiting for her. She could already hear him complaining, shouting from another room he was hungry, but not daring to move from in front of the television.

She followed the halls back the way she'd come and toward the front door. Stepping out she breathed in the fresh, cool air. She had walked to school this morning instead of taking her bike, but that was just as well. It wasn't too cold yet. She began walking, her mind drifting listlessly. Up ahead she saw Sesshoumaru. He, surprisingly enough, was also walking. She'd never pictured him walking to school. 

She smiled to herself, but then again she couldn't picture Sesshoumaru doing many ordinary things anymore. When they were little she used to like hanging on him. As time passed his demeanor changed. She saw him less and less, and when she did he wasn't friendly, but quiet and reserved. At least when he lowered himself to speak to anyone, she thought bitterly.

Still, even if she could, she wasn't sure she'd want to regain those days. She wasn't sure she'd want such a relationship with him anymore. Then, they had been like brother and sister. He'd looked out for her. He'd smack Inuyasha when he got too rough and hurt her, and generally kept order between them. Sesshoumaru had been the older brother she'd never had then. Not anymore though, and that's what she was certain she didn't want.

It was interesting how one's feelings could change. How during the endless days of childhood defining relationships didn't matter. Sesshoumaru hadn't ever been anything more than Sesshoumaru, the older boy who'd protect her from his rambunctious little brother who loved to torture her.

Adolescence, puberty, and a few good years of maturity could do wonders though, she thought gazing at the tall figure ahead of her. Sesshoumaru wasn't the boy she remembered anymore. He was older, taller, and undeniably attractive. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad to see him so often if she didn't feel that way about him. If she didn't harbor this stupid crush that she couldn't make go away no matter what she tried. No matter how often she reminded herself what kind of person that he had become. 

Although she was a little bit jealous that a guy had nicer hair than she did. His long silver locks swayed slightly in the wind. 

Her hair too was loose, which was nice. She usually kept it bound so tightly. 

Absently, she wondered what he was thinking about. She often wondered that. Wondered because she didn't dare ask and didn't dare attempt to regain their lost closeness. She'd had too many encounters with Sesshoumaru that ended with sharp or cold replies that left her startled and hurt. She just wasn't willing to hurt herself again and again for someone who wouldn't even acknowledge her attempts to be friendly. 

That was that case until yesterday. She hadn't expected to be alone with Sesshoumaru in the house but still that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was his coming into the room, directly seeking her out. For years he'd just as easily gone out of his way to avoid her.

Ahead of her he turned right. When she reached the corner, she'd continue going straight. 

His questions. His voice. His presence. They were all disturbing. What was worse was that she suspected he knew it! She was suspicious that he'd known all along coming in there would disturb her. Distract her from her much needed practice. Who did he think he was asking whom she was dating, like it was any of his business, she thought indignantly. But a nagging voice of hope would sprout wondering why he wanted to know. 

She sighed, crossing the street. She glanced right- he was still walking. She shook her head to herself, hoping to shake the thoughts of him away and ran the rest of the way to the shrine. Maybe she could leave her thoughts of Sesshoumaru back at the intersection. Maybe. 


	3. Act III: Running in Circles

Clumsy 3 Author: Profiler120 Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; p_120@yahoo.com Rating: G Genre: Romance/ AU (Sesshoumaru/Kagome) 

~X~

Act Three: Running in Circles

By Monday, Sesshoumaru was relatively gone from Kagome's main line of thinking. The weekend had been relaxing and overall pleasing. She'd relaxed, listened to some music, done some reviewing in her textbooks, and done various other leisurely activities. Overall, the entire weekend had been great. 

Now it was early afternoon. School was over for the day. Her homework was half finished. Now, sitting in front of her vanity with a spray bottle, a comb, hairpins, and several elastic bands for her hair she was running the risk of being late for class! She misted her hair with the water bottle before grabbing her brush and combing through the long, tangled waves. She pulled it tight at the back and quickly spun it into a tight bun that would stay for the duration of her upcoming ballet class. 

She quickly ran about her room throwing items in her duffel bag. 

Oh, did I forget anything? she asked herself aloud. Who cares! she exclaimed, grabbed the bag, zipped it up, and skipped quickly down the stairs. Only to drop her bag at the bottom and run back up after a forgotten item then run back down and zoom out the door. 

Only to step back inside to shout to her mother she was leaving. She stepped back out and dashed across the shrine courtyard and down the stairs. She glanced once at her watch before picking up in a jog, hoping she wouldn't be late. She sped up when the building came into sight, hauled the heavy glass door open, and stepped inside, panting. A few of the people she knew smiled at her. One girl called out a greeting as she turned down the hall toward the classrooms and disappeared from Kagome's line of sight. 

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the front desk, gaze turned downward in a way that didn't invite comment or inquiry. He was probably reading, she deducted. Sesshoumaru had always liked books as far as she could remember. She walked past the desk without his notice and toward the back of the studio where the advanced classes were being held. On the way there she past the beginner ballet and an intermediate jazz class, smiling to herself. 

She took jazz herself but didn't enjoy it. It wasn't as beautiful as ballet; of course ballet had been her first love for years now. Ever since her father had died it had become an inseparable part of her life. She pushed the sad thoughts away and dropped her bag outside the room. Her instructor was still with his class before hers. She sat down on the bench, checking over her things at the last minute before she went in.

She looked up, Sango was coming up the hall, hair loose, and half dressed with her top removed revealing her leotard beneath.

Can you help me with my hair? My mom wasn't home and I had to deal with Kohaku, she grumbled as she sat next to her friend.

Kagome took the brush from her hand and began combing through her long tresses as they chatted aimlessly about nothing. Even when the distance notes of classical music faded and the door clicked open they remained. Twelve or more girls walked past, the instructor following suit but neither girl moved from the bench until a few minutes before class began. 

Chisato said Kikyo would be back in school Wednesday.

Why is everyone so interested in Kikyo anyway?

Well I know the archery club is hoping she'll join. She has a reputation for being skillful with the bow. Sango replied. It doesn't really matter to me one way or another but I keep hearing the rumors. I just thought you'd like to know,

Hello there! My name is Miroku-

They both looked right, peering down the hall where she saw the astute upper-class man holding the hand of a startled young dancer. He was grinning good-humoredly as he poured on the charm oblivious to his surroundings or the curious stares people were throwing at him.

Sango turned sharply. What a playboy! she exclaimed and stalked into the practice room. 

Inuyasha stomped in after his friend, pushing past him and all the girls and taking a detour toward his father's office. Kagome shook her head wearily and grabbed her things making her way to the practice room as the other girls slowly trickled in. A few minutes later the instructor himself appeared and called everyone's attention and class began. 

Kagome was just short of stunned when the moment the clock chimed the end of the class, it was her teacher who was the first one gone. It was Inutaisho's last class of the day; still, he usually wasn't in such a rush. She removed her pointe shoes and placed them back in their box, tucking them away in her duffel bag before slipping out into the congested hallway. There wasn't really a time when the dance hall was empty unless no classes were being held. 

She had a short ten minutes before she had to continue with her jazz class. As time went by she felt more and more compelled to drop her jazz classes. After all, it was Sango not she, that was an expert dancer when it came to jazz. She wasn't in the advanced class in jazz. Partly because she wasn't that skillful, but mostly it was because she didn't enjoy it. The movements were too quick, the music too loud. It didn't have the same beautiful grace that ballet did and if she were truly being honest, her clumsiness had a way of creeping up on her in jazz. She'd tripped up more than once and that was just short of unbearably embarrassing. 

And if she were to look at it in a responsible light, it was expensive as well. Taking dance classes, two ballets and two jazz, cost her mother an average of one hundred dollars per month. Not to mention the fact that she spent upwards of two hundred dollars on miscellaneous supplies such as her leotards, pointe shoes, ballet slippers, jazz shoes, tights, skirts and makeup. It didn't include the ninety to one hundred dollar costumes for the seasonal plays, the competitions, recitals or any other special exhibition performance they did along the year. 

She sighed as she slipped past the charming Miroku, still engaged in a mostly one-sided conversation with a girl. Inuyasha was out of sight. She walked forward to the front, dropping her bag by her feet as she stared out the window. Maybe it would be easier on her and her family if she dropped the jazz classes, especially as she didn't particularly enjoy them. 

Her schedule was rather hectic. Ballet classes with her classmates on Monday and Wednesday while she took jazz classes after ballet on the same nights. Tuesdays and Thursdays she had ballet classes with Inutaisho at his home. Those classes at least didn't cost any money. 

Kagome, wasn't it?

She blinked in surprise.

You remember me, don't you? We know each other, don't we? You look familiar. I mean, from besides a few days ago,

We go to the same school, she provided helpfully.

Do we, really? I am most astonished! That I didn't notice such a beautiful girl-

Hey Miroku!

The dark haired boy paused in his speech. Ah, hello Inuyasha. You know Kagome, do you not?

Of course I know her idiot! the light haired boy snapped back. What are you even doing here?

Kagome promptly glared. I take classes here!

Not you, stupid! Him!

she blushed lightly.

Haven't you noticed how many girls there are here? I wonder why I never thought of this before, Miroku replied, turning back to Kagome. How have you been? How's your friend? Sango?

I'm fine as for Sango, you should really ask her yourself. 

He suddenly brightened. Where might I find her?

She's probably in the back, but you can't go back there. 

He started to head in that direction and promptly stopped. I can't?

No. She's in the girls changing room, and boys aren't allowed in there,

There's a changing room!? Where?

Stupid! You shouldn't have told him that! Inuyasha suddenly piped up glaring full force at Kagome. 

Nobody asked you! she snapped back. Forget this,

She grabbed her bag, stepping out the door. She had six minutes left. If she hurried she could get to the store, buy a few things, something to snack on and a bottle of water, get back and change before class began. Lucky for her the store was just two lots over and she should have plenty of time. 

It was another hour later before the class was done. When Kagome emerged from her classroom Sango was chatting with another girl, who quickly waved her over. They both greeted her warmly and then shared with her the news that one of the other girls had seen their jazz teacher, Toshiki Naru, with Masaharu Inutaisho, their ballet instructor. 

Toshiki-san and Masaharu-san are dating? Kagome gaped, shocked. No way!

Well I don't know if they're dating exactly. I just know they had dinner together. Aiko and I saw them two days ago! the girl exclaimed excitedly but in a furtive whisper.

Haiko, come on! We need to get home!

Sango and Kagome peered back where Haiko's twin sister Aiko was waving at her. 

I better go. I'll see you guys later,

Dating, do you believe it? I didn't think he dated at all, Sango replied, glancing around to see if anyone was listening.

Me either, Kagome replied. How was your class?

Great! Yours?

Kagome groaned. Not so good,

Sango laughed patting her shoulder reassuringly. You just need to dedicate yourself more,

Kagome replied with a growing smile. I think I'm going to quit,

Sango's merry expression vanished. 

Just the jazz classes. I'm going to keep my ballet classes. Kagome sighed. Besides it's not like I'm all that great at it and I don't really like coming to this class. It keeps me an hour later from going home than I really need to be,

Oh. Well, if that's what you want. What does your mom say?

Kagome laughed. I haven't told her yet,

You think she'll be angry?

No, I don't think she'll mind, Kagome replied as they reached the front of the dance hall. They both took a seat at one of the tables while they shed their jazz shoes. 

You're not going home in that are you? It's a little cold outside, Sango noted.

Kagome picked up her purple duffel bag and began digging through it eventually coming across a navy blue turtleneck and pulled it over her leotard. She pulled out a folded yellow skirt and slipped it up over her waist. It was now past five o'clock and both girls needed to be going home. 

They stood and walked to the door. Kagome's gaze traveled unwilling to the desk, but the one she had sought there was now gone. The front desk was now occupied by Toshiki-san who smiled at her as she walked past. 

See you Thursday Kagome,

Kagome nodded enthusiastically even though she didn't feel it. The girls shivered slightly in the cooling air. Unfortunately they didn't live very close. Kagome lived down a few streets by Sango lived much further and wasn't really in reasonable walking distance. Usually when Sango came on foot she brought her bike with her or sought transportation.

Are you walking? 

Sango shook her head. No, my mom is coming to get me. Oh, there she is! I'll see you tomorrow! 

Kagome waved, smiling as her friend dashed off and got into a car a distance away. She herself had to walk. Her mother never picked her up from anywhere, but she didn't really mind. She liked the alone time. She didn't even notice that Sango was long gone now as she started toward the sidewalk to make her way home. 

She began her lonely walk homeward listening absently to the sounds around her. Her mind was twisting and twirling around thoughts of dropping the unnecessary classes. Her mother wouldn't be upset would she? What would she do if she didn't take the jazz classes? 

The world around her faded and narrowed only to the sidewalk in front of her. She heard nothing but her own thoughts and saw nothing but her pathway. So engrossed was she that the sudden warm pressure of a hand on her shoulder, startled her greatly. She whirled around, with wide startled eyes. __

Don't do that Inuyasha! 

he crossed his arms and she hurriedly turned away and began walking.

Hey wench I wanna talk to you!

She stopped and turned to him. Wench? Did you just-

Ahhh, listen! Are you leaving the stupid dance place?

her anger faded. 

Are you leaving my dad's classes?

He seemed impatient and fidgety as though he were seriously interested in her reply.

Of course not, she replied. Why would I?

I heard girls whispering that you were leaving and the position of lead dancer was open,

Principle dancer,

Whatever, I don't care about stupid girly words, 

She narrowed her eyes. Is that all you wanted, louse? 

He blinked. 

She smiled suddenly and brightly before she took of running. 

See you later, 

He remained where he was sputtering insults. 

a soft voice broke his concentration on the fading female and he turned his gaze off ward. 

~X~

Mom, I'm home!

Ah, Kagome, 

Her grandfather sauntered in slowly from an adjoining room. 

I'm glad you're home. He thrust a broom in her hands. Sweep the shrine steps,

She frowned but proceeded outside anyway. There was probably an hour or more time before dinner anyway and it wasn't quite dark outside yet. She dropped her bag inside the door, slipped her shoes back on, and proceeded with the assigned task. She frowned as she worked. Apparently someone in the studio had overheard her conversation with Sango. Not surprising. 

What was disturbing about the whole matter was that now rumors would be spread all over about _her_ and they weren't even true. She sighed. Worst of all was that Masaharu-san would think she was quitting on him. She half expected him to call or even to show up personally to-

Kagome, there you are,

She looked up and almost rolled her eyes on how precise she'd been. There he stood. 

Masaharu-san, how nice to see you, 

She felt dumb for saying it and expected she looked just as pathetic. As though she hadn't seen the man two or more hours ago. She almost scoffed at herself when she noticed another figure coming up the shrine stairs and promptly paled. Sesshoumaru had come with him!

Kagome. You are all right aren't you?

Inutaisho's deep voice brought her eyes back to him. 

Yes, I'm okay. Um she glanced back once more. What brings you here?

I heard the girls discussing an open place for principle dancer. Were you planning on leaving?

Kagome hung her head, momentarily forgetting about Sesshoumaru who showed no signs of approaching them quickly. Rather he was languishing by the stairs, looking around as if trying to refresh his memory of the place where he'd spent many childhood hours.

I was thinking about dropping my jazz classes, but just those, really!

I see,

She looked up, he didn't sound happy.

Are you sure everything's all right? He was now leaning down closer to her, a hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha hasn't been bothering you or anything has he?

She laughed. No, I actually don't see him very much. But nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that I should just give up the jazz classes because they don't really help with my ballet and I don't really like going,

He nodded. 

That's okay, isn't it? she asked doubtfully.

Yes it's fine. If you're going to continue with me it's going to be a trying year, perhaps it would be easier for you without the distraction of another dance class, he smiled and she sighed, very much relieved. He stood straight up ahead, turning slightly to glance back. It's been a long time since we were last here,

She wasn't sure whom he was addressing, so she didn't say anything at all. 

Do you remember this place Sesshoumaru? You used to play with Inuyasha and Kagome here when you were children,

Sesshoumaru turned toward them, and leveled a cool gaze upon them. As though the memory was unwelcome and forgotten, but Kagome doubted he had truly left the memories behind. 

She herself had tried to leave certain memories but they plagued her still. 

I remember coming here, was all the reply he would give. 

Light footsteps on the stairs drew their attention and a dark haired woman appeared. 

she stopped promptly her gaze traveling from one person to another where it landed upon her daughter. Masaharu-san! I haven't seen you in so long! she exclaimed. 

The silence cracked under the jovial pleasantries that were exchanged momentarily afterwards. The two adults shuffled into the house while Kagome lingered on the path. Sesshoumaru had yet to move from his place by the stairs. 

Aren't you going to go inside? she dared to venture.

Aren't you? he countered.

She grimaced. I have to sweep,

Without further comment, she continued, and he remained still. He turned away from her, she noted and stared down toward the street. She wanted to say something but didn't dare. When the last of her sweeping was finished she turned back toward him.

Where is Inuyasha? 

was the curt reply.

Just curious. You don't have to get all snappy!

He went out, 

she paused a few moments, still clutching the broom. You want to come in now? It's kind of chilly out here,

For a moment she didn't think he would even look at her, but after a fleeting moment of silence he complied and she led him inside. 


	4. Act IV: The Small Things

Clumsy 

Note: A couple of people have made mention of it - Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha aren't going to dance. I thought it was too unbelievable. I was going to have Miroku dance and be the flirt of the studio but that idea fell away too. 

~X~

Act Four: The Small Things

He didn't want to watch her. He didn't want to see her there representing all the things in his life he'd thrown away. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be reminded of all the happiness he'd had here. 

Here at the Higurashi Shrine. There were so many days in his memory that had at some point all melded into one memory of warm happiness. He'd never been discontented at the Higurashi Shrine; maybe that was why he stopped coming here. To this haven from the unhappy world outside. 

Stopped because he discovered that everything wasn't happiness. That the little bubble of security that enveloped this place couldn't contain him, or them forever. But as he saw her, still there, sweeping, moving from one pathway to another, he questioned whether that was really true. 

She had grown up here. The Higurashi Shrine still kept her content. Or maybe it wasn't the shrine; maybe she was just a cheerful person, so when had his happiness been lost?

He turned crossly away from her again. He hated this place. It brought too many questions to mind he didn't want to think about. Too many things he didn't want to remember. Her voice was unwelcome when she spoke.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

It only made him angrier and he spat out the first distasteful thought. "Disappointed?" 

"Just curious! You don't have to get all snappy!" 

He almost smiled. Despite being shy and wary around him, she was still Kagome. She still had the fiery spirit that defied others when she was pressed or insulted. The spirit that had gotten his wayward brother knocked about when he was younger by the feisty girl. 

"He went out," he offered for her. Where or with whom his brother was dallying with, he knew not and cared not. 

"Oh," she paused a few moments, still clutching the broom. "You want to come in now? It's kind of chilly out here,"

He didn't want to go in. He wanted to leave. He wanted to walk down those steps and never see the Higurashi shrine again. But he couldn't and turned toward her; following silently like the lapdog he had called his brother. He growled at himself but it didn't impede his progress inward. 

He could hear the boisterous conversation consisting of his father, Kagome's mother, and grandfather from another room. He didn't see her younger brother anywhere. They followed the conversation into the sitting room where everyone was piled around. 

"Sesshoumaru, we have been invited to stay for dinner. What do you think?"

He turned to Kagome's mother and bowed politely. "Thank you,"

She smiled warmly at him. She hadn't changed either. Kagome was a lot like her. 

"I'm going to do my homework,"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze toward her before following after silently. He almost growled again when he noticed the sly stare his father was giving him as he left after Kagome. He'd have to deal with that later. 

The girl in question was heading back toward the front door and at first he thought she was leaving. Then she stopped and scooped up her dance bag, finally turned toward his direction.

"Are you following me?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied directly. It was the surest way to set her off guard. He wasn't one for games or mincing words. It was the truth after all he _was_ following her.

"Okay,"

He was pleased that she took it so well and allowed him to follow wordlessly. She skipped quickly up the stairs and he followed leisurely. He remembered these stairs. Kagome had almost been knocked down them one year when his insipid brother had- 

No, he wouldn't go into nostalgia. He hated that. He was glaring when he reached the top of the steps he knew he was. He could feel the mar of the heavy glare upon his own face. He had caught the slightly distressed look in her eyes. 

"It's been a while, but you remember the house right?" she asked uneasily. 

"Vaguely,"

She accepted this just as easily and gave him a brief overview of the house before disappearing into a room. He knew the room. Her room. He hadn't seen her room 

No, he just told himself he wasn't going to get into the memories! 

The door was open, so he followed.

It wasn't extravagant. It wasn't amazing. It was just a girl's room. Her bed was decorated in frilly pink blankets and her desk was in the corner. She had a vanity near the desk with her feminine things, make up and the like. It was different though from the last time of course, he reminded himself. She had grown up. 

He'd never pictured himself here. Not again. Not in her room, not in her house, not even in this close proximity to her personal space. 

The room smelled of her. A soft, lingering perfume dusted the air while the overall freshness of cleanliness was vastly appealing. It invited him in, begged him to relax and seek a restful nap on the fluffy pink bed in the corner. But the notion was absurd. He had no intention of sleeping, least of all in her bed. He glared all the more. 

"You want to come in Sesshoumaru?"

Her dance bag was now flung across her bed. She was seated at the desk, a textbook open, her eyes gently gazing at him. He wanted to say no. He had no intention of coming in her room. No, he had no _intentions_ of moving past the threshold that he was already half over. At least, he hadn't. Somehow the conviction melted and he pierced her sanctuary. 

The carpet was soft as he padded forward and sat down on her bed. The bed that had been teasing him with visions of rest. The idea was peculiar really since he got plenty of sleep at home, in his own bed. Perhaps he was delusional. 

He sat there in silence; being overlooked the girl at the desk. Ordinarily he hated being ignored, only he was allowed to ignore people, they didn't ignore him! But today he just wanted to be there without the bother of questions and curious glances. He wanted this time to sit and remember as much as he chided himself he was being weak and stupid at the same time. He was on the path of self-discovery that led nowhere. 

His mind was wandering aimlessly. Without form or reason just drifting through memories. Of this place, this shrine, her family her. Kagome. Had she been important to him before? His eyes were now on her, where she sat in the corner. Just past her dark raven locks he spotted a familiar gold frame and stood. That couldn't be-

He walked toward it, leaning rudely over her and grabbing the gold-framed photo.

"Do you mind?" she snapped and paused.

This picture. He stared at the four youthful faces in the photo. Amazed that she still had it and that he still remembered it. Kagome's baby brother had just been born. They were all inside and Kagome's mother had let her hold her new baby brother. He and his family had been visiting when his brother came along and grabbed a lock of her hair and yanked. There they all were.

Kagome about to drop her baby brother; Inuyasha yanking her hair for all he was worth; Souta looking extremely disturbed by his older sister's scream; and him about to severely scold Inuyasha. 

"My mom gave me that a while ago when she was telling me about it,"

He nodded absently. 

"You can have it if you want to. We have other copies,"

He didn't reply, and didn't imagine she expected him to seeing as she turned back to her book. He went and sat back down on the bed, still grasping the snapshot. 

Time could drag or time could fly depending on the activity. In this case he wasn't sure where it was going or if time was even in motion. He tore his gaze from the picture, tossing it lazily beside him, yet wanting to snatch it back up. 

The room was moderately decorated. Beside him on the bed he noticed a book under her dance bag and pulled it out. It was an album and with nothing better to do he flipped it open. Apparently it was Kagome's book. That shouldn't have been a surprise, it was her room.

The first page contained no photos only a computer printed page that read "Kagome's Dance Pictures." So that was what was in the book, he mused and turned another page. He flipped through the book absently remembering the stupid recitals he'd gone to every year. Remembering that Kagome had been in every one of them, and recalling the sparkling, short tutus and dresses they would wear. It was the end of the book that was most interesting. When he could see, from page to page how each year changed and sculpted her a little bit more. 

As she got taller her legs had gotten longer, and her chest and hips had smoothed into delicate curves. Her hair was mostly unchanged from year to year. 

Although he spent most of his time at the studio dreading just being there, it did have advantages. He thought so grimly with the thought of his own comparison to that lecher friend of his brother's. 

"Kagome, dinner!" 

The girl in question stood and looked to him. "Ready?"

He stood as well and she left ahead of him, turning down the hall. He cast one more glance at the photo on the bed before following. 

~X~

Dinner was altogether unmemorable except for the fact that her ballet teacher and his son were seated at their table. Her mother had had to grab two extra chairs to accommodate them but no one minded really. After all they were old friends and welcomed just as affably as any family member would be. 

Inutaisho was fine; he could come over every night and not be a bother to her. It was Sesshoumaru that was once again that was creating rifts in her happy little world. She almost sighed but caught herself. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. 

Souta was chatting animatedly to Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru. Although the latter didn't seem half as interested as the former and she doubted if he even heard half of what he was saying. Still, she didn't speak up about it. She didn't really want to talk to Sesshoumaru. It was bad enough she had to sit across from him. 

She wanted to scream. Sesshoumaru was so hard to figure out. Sometimes he seemed so easy to be around and to talk to. Other times, like now, he seemed oblivious to everything. She was sitting directly across from him but he had yet to even acknowledge her presence there. He'd scarcely looked in her direction. 

What he was looking at she didn't know, but it wasn't at her. Or as far as she could tell, anything else. He was just there. It was baffling how much a person could change when you didn't see them for a couple of years. A person you thought you knew completely and then when you meet again you don't know anything about them anymore. 

Sesshoumaru of course was only too willing to point that out. He had on many occasions that was why she generally liked to avoid him. She saw him almost every day but interaction was meager. She saw him at school, from a reasonable distance, where no interaction at all took place. She saw him again at his house where she practiced twice a week. She also saw him at recitals and various little events she performed at during the year. She was never sure why he was there. 

Although he did appear to work at the studio for his father she'd never seen him doing anything. As far as she could tell he sat at the front desk, on rare occasions she'd seen him on the phone. 

Dinner took an awkward tone when her mother inquired about her progress. Inutaisho smiled and promptly showered her with praise, much to her embarrassment and her mother's pride. 

Kagome thought this might be an opportune time to discuss jazz class.

"I was thinking about quitting my jazz classes. Would that be okay with you?"

Her mother readily smiled. "Whatever you think is best Kagome,"

"So you don't mind?"

"No, I'll expect you home an hour sooner," 

Kagome frowned. Well there would be no hanging around the studio waiting for Sango, but what could she do?

"Okay,"

Things seemed to progress rapidly from that point. Dinner ended and conversation glided from topic to topic but settling on nothing important. Her guests left a short half hour after dinner ended and the family was alone again on the Shrine grounds. Kagome skipped up the stairs back to her room. Her door was still open and everything was generally the way she'd left it. She was about to sit back down at her desk to finish her homework when she noticed the photo frame lying across her bed. 

She approached the bed, her album was closed, but it appeared Sesshoumaru had been looking through it. She'd had it out earlier to add some new pictures to it. The envelope with the extra pictures was underneath her dance bag where he album too had once been. She ignored those things and reached for the frame. 

It was empty. She smiled weakly to herself. So, he'd taken the photograph after all. 

~X~

School was routine. She arrived, she met Sango, and they chatted then went to class. This morning was no different. She was standing at her locker when Sango appeared.

"Guess what!" Kagome said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that's what you were going to say,"

Sango smacked her arm lightly. They weren't early this morning and were running a little on the late side. The hallways were half full of people milling about. 

Kagome was grabbing her math book when Sango whispered. "She's back,"

Kagome peered around but saw no one. 

"There she is, with Inuyasha. To the left, to the left!"

Kagome looked down the hall toward the entrance and sure enough there they were. Inuyasha was walking with a girl that looked remarkably like herself, albeit much prettier, she thought gloomily. She was taller and had longer hair that was straight rather than wavy. 

The people the hall were whispering and looking in their direction, neither seemed to either notice or mind. Sesshoumaru wasn't even in sight, and Kagome realized he was probably already at his class by now. 

Now that she was thinking about it, Inuyasha had probably been with Kikyo last night when he hadn't come to the Shrine. It made sense; he had said his brother was out'. She turned back to her locker determined to think nothing more of it. She grabbed her book, slammed her locker securely, and headed off to class leaving a bewildered Sango hurrying after her. 

"Why'd you rush off this morning?"

Kagome looked up as Sango sat down beside her on the bench, under a shady tree that only made her colder.

"I was late,"

"Is that all? Nothing wrong, is it?"

Sango was staring at her so concerned, she felt guilty. 

"No, just thinking really. Exams are coming up and three major performances. Plus I have to tell Toshiki-san I'm not going to continue with jazz after this month. So that's only four more jazz classes to close out this month."

"Actually I meant about Inuyasha. After you saw them you sort of rushed off like you were upset,"

"Oh no, nothing like that! Like I said I'm not interested in Inuyasha that way. I just don't get it why's everyone so interested in Kikyo? What has she done that's so great?"

"I don't know," Sango replied, leaning back against the bench. 

"Good afternoon,"

Both girls looked up, one with a frown. 

"Couldn't find anyone else to harass?" Sango snapped at the smiling male.

He took a seat next to Sango. "Actually Inuyasha is missing so I've just been wandering around."

"Missing?" Kagome asked. 

Sango scoffed. "Or did he abandon you for Kikyo?"

Miroku shrugged. "Probably. You want to go have some lunch? I'm a social creature, I don't like eating alone and it's an added benefit if my companions are attractive females,"

"Or any creatures of the female gender, I'm sure," Sango quipped and Kagome laughed.

Miroku looked across at Kagome. "Is she always so harsh?"

"I guess it depends,"

Either way Miroku left the bench with the two girls and before the half hour was up they were all smiling. Even the disagreeable Sango. 

~X~

"Kagome!"

Hearing the loud, male call she turned toward it curiously. 

"Hi," she greeted the grinning Miroku. 

"Where are you headed?" he asked conversationally.

"To Inuyasha's,"

He was clearly surprised by her answer. "Really?"

"His father is my ballet teacher," Still he didn't seem to get the connection. "I got there twice a week for practice,"

"Oh. Special sessions," 

"Sort of," she agreed. 

They began walking together. 

"Inuyasha mentioned something about a shrine. Did you serve at one?" 

She shook her head. "My family owns the Higurashi Shrine up the street,"

"Very interesting. I am studying to be a monk, myself."

"Oh I don't really know much about that kind of stuff. Do you enjoy it?"

He scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, I guess."

A few moments lapsed by in silence. 

"So where's that friend of yours?"

"Sango's probably there already. I'm running late,"

"She goes too?" 

Kagome nodded. 

"Is she dating anyone?"

"I don't think so." Kagome was grateful when the house came into view. 

"Big house isn't it? I always wondered where they got the money for such a place,"

"Their mother,"

"Pardon?"

"Inuyasha's mother came from a wealthy family, and so did their father. Although I think he gave up the family business to be a dancer. His family didn't approve of that type of thing and so I think they lost contact a long time ago. But he met and married their mother, and he was semi-successful at the time. I think he did pretty well when he had a career."

"You know about the family then?"

She met his gaze squarely but with a weak, sad smile. "A long time ago,"

They walked up the steps and knocked. 


	5. Act V: Mixed Nuts

Clumsy 

Author's Notes: A few things I wish to make note of. It's mentioned it the story perhaps more than once than Inuyasha is two years older than Kagome. Kikyo is the same age -both are 17. Kagome is 15 and in 9th grade. Any mention I make of her schoolwork is based on what my brother is studying right now since he's in 9th grade. 

Even though neither will see this I wish to thank my mother and younger brother who were both of invaluable help in planning the future chapters. ^_^ 

I've described the layout of the studio in this chapter. I borrowed this layout from an actual dance studio I've been to. Except for the upstairs section, this entire floor doesn't exist in the studio I modeled it after. 

Lastly, please excuse the last names assigned in this story. For the most part the last names won't be used, but for some people they'll be needed because they aren't in the actual series because of death, etc. 

Act Five: Mixed Nuts

The door was pulled open leisurely and a stiffly silent Sesshoumaru met them. He leveled cold gazes on either of them, barely with recognition, but stepped aside to allow Kagome entrance. He cast a taut glance at Miroku.

"Is Inuyasha here?" 

He stepped away from the door and disappeared into one of the corridors without a word. Miroku stepped inside after Kagome.

"That guy is not very sociable."

Kagome smiled. "Sometimes he's difficult and it's just easier to go around him. Well, I'll see you later."

She cast him a half wave and began walking in an opposite direction that Sesshoumaru had gone in. She heard him following her after a few footsteps and slowed to allow him to catch up with her.

"Have you ever been here before?" 

"Actually, no. I've been here but never in the house before. Inuyasha usually comes to my house,"

At the end of the corridor was the practice room. Standing outside was Sango and another girl she couldn't identify because she was facing her back. 

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up,"

"I forgot my bag," Kagome sheepishly admitted. 

"Why'd you bring him?" Sango asked somewhat sharply.

She was set to reply when Miroku interrupted. "I'm wounded by your words!" 

He clutched a hand over his chest dramatically and Sango rolled her eyes. By this time the other female had since turned in their direction and Kagome readily recognized her as the infamous Kikyo. She wasn't surprised to see her here. 

"I warned you!"

"I know, I know," a younger voice whined. 

Inutaisho appeared, another figure trailing behind him. It was momentarily apparent that Inuyasha was tagging along after his father, sporting a new cut clear across his cheek. 

"Why don't you behave more like your brother?"

Inuyasha made a face, which got him promptly, glared at by his father and he quickly straightened up, the mocking face vanishing. 

"No more fighting at school!" There was no denying the threat in his tone and Inuyasha shrank away from his scowling father slightly mumbling in agreement. 

"What happened to you?" Kagome dared to venture. 

He scoffed. "Stupid Kouga" then added as an afterthought. "What do you care?"

She shrugged. "Just curious really. Good afternoon Masaharu-san,"

"Good afternoon. Are you two ready? I'm expecting three other girls from your class. Come on in," 

The three of them stepped into the room and preparations began. Kagome quickly peeled off her outer layers of clothes and grabbed her pink flowered chiffon wrap skirt. Most of the girls she knew wore them about their waists although they weren't really required. It didn't escape her notice that Kikyo was standing at the windows peering inside. 

After slipping on and securing her shoes she was directed to the center of the room to begin. Sango followed suit. They were a minute through "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies" when the music suddenly stopped. Both girls turned toward their teacher who was staring intently at the door.

He looked toward them suddenly, apologized, and asked them to continue without him, and without another word, he walked out. Kagome turned the CD player back on and they continued as he said. 

"What do you think that was about?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, he probably has something to take care of. How is Kohaku doing?" 

Sango brightened immediately. "He's fine. My mom just got him a new video game with racecars and he's been going crazy over it ever since. How is Souta?"

They shared a smile. "The same,"

Kagome paused and then stopped dancing, noticing Sango stopped as well. 

"You know that guy Miroku? He was asking about you,"

Sango turned abruptly away, trying unsuccessfully to hide the blush that crept across her cheeks. "When did you see him?"

"Earlier today, we walked here together. He was asking if you were dating anyone and stuff like that. I think he likes you,"

"_He_ likes everyone,"

Kagome shrugged with a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you're right, I don't know him hardly at all," 

The song that was playing ended and "March of the Toy Soldiers" began playing after it. They weren't performing "The Nutcracker" but their teacher seemed to like the music. 

"Our Recital is in two weeks, then we begin formal rehearsal for the play," Kagome reminded her friend grimly. 

Sango pulled the door open and immediately frowned. 

"Sango!" 

Miroku was seated on one of the chairs by the bench in the hall. He rose to meet her when she walked by him wordlessly. He followed.

Kagome stepped out after shutting off the CD player and putting her cover clothes back on and putting her things away. Kikyo, she noticed was still by the windows. She was contemplating saying hello when Inuyasha appeared.

"You're still here?" he scoffed at her.

"I'm leaving, not that it's any of your business!" she snapped at him.

"Inuyasha!"

He winced at the sharp call of his father and hastily retreated leaving the two girls alone. 

"I know you, don't I?"

"Eh?" Kagome turned toward the girl who was approaching her. Like Inuyasha, Kikyo was two years older than her. "Sort of, I guess. I'm Higurashi Kagome,"

"Yamada Kikyo,"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Everyone's been talking about you returning. Are you happy to be back?"

Her reply was mumbled and noncommittal. "How do you know Inuyasha?"

"Oh, our parents are friends. They used to come to our house a lot,"

She nodded. "You're one of Masaharu's dancers then. Are there classes available at this time of year?"

"Uh, I think classes are open all year. Are you thinking of joining?"

"No, I think my younger sister Kaede might be interested,"

"Masaharu-san could probably help you more with that. Well, I should probably get home, it was nice to meet you,"

Kagome smiled and quickly rushed away. She sighed when she finally reached the outdoors relieved to be away from her. Kikyo seemed nice enough but she was so intense. The rigid look in her eyes and the stiff posture were unnerving. She was so formal. 

The wind was brisk and seemed ominous but then she scolded herself for being over dramatic. The walk home seemed different than other days. Tomorrow would be busy. She had school, then dance, and then she had to talk to Toshiki-san about jazz class. She was dreading it. She liked Toshiki-san, and was not looking forward to telling her she was quitting her class. She direly hoped the woman wouldn't try to talk her out of it. 

She looked up the shrine stairs from the sidewalk before beginning the trek upward. Souta was standing outside with the broom as she had yesterday, but her grandfather was standing over him giving him pointers on sweeping. She couldn't fight the smile as she walked by them, Souta was quietly mumbling. 

~X~

"Kagome,"

"Hmm?"

She turned and stepped back instinctively flattening herself against the locker after finding herself nose to nose with Kaga Kouga. 

"Kaga-"

"Kouga," he snapped. "I've said a million times to call me Kouga. Where have you been? You promised-"

She groaned, wishing she would melt as she spotted Sesshoumaru coming down the hall. He wasn't looking directly at them, but he saw them, of that she was certain. Her cheeks flushed red, and she brought a hand up to her face in embarrassment as he walked by without any change in his expression or visage. 

Kouga was still talking, but she'd heard not a word of it. The moment Sesshoumaru was out the door and out of hearing range she flung him away from her violently shoving him backwards. 

"What do you think you're doing?! How could you do that?" She pointed like a madwoman at him and then at the door but he clearly had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Eh? Do what?"

"I don't believe this," she muttered to herself. She grabbed her bag and ran to the door. "I gotta go!"

"Kagome!" he shouted after her, but she was gone and he didn't bother chasing after her. 

Kaga Kouga was a guy she knew from outside school. Consequently, she'd met him through Inuyasha. She'd been walking to school one day with him, which they no longer did, and Kouga and a small group of his friends approached them. She had been horrified when the two began snarling insults at one another and which escalated quickly into a fight. It hadn't been until one of his friends insulted her that Kouga had even noticed her there. 

When he had the results had been far more embarrassing than being insulted by his friends. He calmly stepped away from Inuyasha and walked up, took her hand and somewhat rudely asked her name. This had only served to anger Inuyasha further, and he stood back spouting profanities at the boy who was ignoring him. 

She almost laughed at the memory.

_"How'd you like to be my woman, Kagome? You don't really like dogface do you?"_

It was the first time she'd heard anyone insult Inuyasha straight to his face. She wasn't sure what was infuriating him more, the insult, or the proposition. 

Ever since then she'd had to deal with his friends referring to her as "Kouga's girl" and things like that. She didn't mind too much as long as he stayed away from her school. They were essentially harmless, but they did have a tendency of being embarrassing. 

She ran, as far and as fast as she could go. She went straight to the studio, already having her dance bag in her hand. She'd brought it earlier hoping to get there early to talk to Toshiki-san but doubted it would be possible. She wasn't sure when Toshiki-san's classes began and ended except for her own. 

The two other reasons for heading directly there were she wasn't likely to run into Sesshoumaru on the way. The second reason was she'd wanted to be there before he arrived and already be well past the front desk where he'd be sitting.

The studio was full and humming with life by the time Kagome arrived. She knew she was early because her classmates weren't even standing around in the hall yet. Any of them who were there were probably in the changing room. She trudged through the crowd of girls and their mothers standing in front of the first class. 

Inutaisho's studio was quite large but this section was actually quite small. It consisted of only three teaching rooms, one office and one changing room and the bathroom up front. When you first walked in there was an open space that opened up to the right. The front desk was there and to the right of that two large windows, in front of which were two tables to sit at. Directly to the left was the bathroom. Straight in front of you was the hallway where the classrooms were. 

It was a pretty narrow hallway, it didn't help that there were two long benches where people sat. On the right side of the hall were windows, where the blinds were usually drawn up so you could see inside. There were two classrooms on the right hall. Beginner ballet, all tap and all jazz classes took place in these two rooms. At the left was another small hall with the changing room at the end of the hall and Inutaisho's office just inside on the right. On the left side of this small hall was the door that led to the stairs; no one was allowed up there. 

At the very end of the main hall was the advanced ballet class. It was at the back of the building and the largest room. The only window to see inside was the window in the door. This was where advanced ballet courses were taken. 

The rest of the building was inaccessible to the students. The entire upstairs floor as well as the smaller building connected to this one was reserved for Inutaisho's professional ballet company. His company traveled around performing plays and ballets. Inutaisho himself didn't travel with the Company, instead preferring to remain at his teaching post. Upstairs and in the other buildings were the women dancers. It was unlikely to see them since there was very little contact between the two and the keep out' signs posted on the stair well door and the door that led to the other building. 

Kagome made her way down the hall and to the changing room. It was surprisingly empty, although she was quite early and that was feat in itself. 

~X~

Sesshoumaru pulled the heavy glass door of his father's studio open and stepped inside. He already dreaded the din created by the mass of female chatter. He hated coming here everyday, but he did like being paid for it, so here he was. The front desk was empty and he just barely held back the scowl. The woman who worked here during the daytime, his most esteemed opinion, should be fired. She was never there when he arrived which meant there was fifteen minutes when the front desk was empty. He stepped up and sat down at the desk, drawing his physics book from his school bag. There was little to do unless someone needed help with billing, information or etc. He was also responsible for selling the merchandise his father made available, shoes, and things like that. 

He found himself wondering who the guy was with Kagome at her locker from earlier that afternoon. He didn't look familiar to him but he didn't know everyone at the school, least of all the younger students. Kagome was four years his junior, this was the last year he'd be in school with her, and his stupid brother. 

Was he her boyfriend? He didn't know if she was dating anyone, he'd only asked her if she were dating his brother. He could conceivably be her boyfriend. Although he could hardly imagine why she chose such a scruffy looking boy. The unruly long hair pulled back and the horrible attire. He'd been dressed in the most ghastly shade of brown. He pushed the thoughts aside. If Kagome wanted to date slackers with no sense of dress, then let her. What business was it of his? 

"Excuse me?"

He looked up to find a woman, holding the hand of a small girl. She had short brown colored hair with bright green eyes. The little girl was hiding halfway behind her mother shyly. Her large brown eyes peered up at him innocently. The girl's hair, much longer than her mothers was hanging loosely about her head with one sprout of hair collected at the side. 

"Today is supposed to be her first day, I wasn't sure what to do,"

"Who is her teacher?"

"Toshiki-san,"

He nodded and began searching through some papers. "Your daughter's name?"

"Ishikagi Rin," the woman replied quietly. 

He found the roster list he was searching for and scanned the page. He found her name near the bottom. 

"She's with a class right now. Your daughter's class is schedule to begin in fifteen minutes,"

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you,"

"You'll have to do her hair,"

"Oh?"

"Like them,"

He motioned to some older girls coming in. He recognized one of them as a friend of Kagome's, but Kagome herself had yet to show up. He wondered if she was coming, perhaps she'd opted to go out with her boyfriend? Although such a course of action wasn't one he'd attribute to her, but then again he hadn't thought of her dating idiots either. 

Maybe they weren't dating. Maybe he was harassing her. Strangely, that possibility hadn't popped up until now. 

"I see I hadn't thought of that,"

"Do you have some things for her hair?"

The woman turned, as did Sesshoumaru. That voice sounded familiar. 

Kagome was now standing there, dressed and prepped for her class with a small bag in her hands. 

"She can use mine if you want. I always bring way too many hair pins and bands anyway,"

The woman seemed relieved. "Thank you,"

Kagome smiled. "You're welcome. Is this the new student?"

Rin peered around her mother and reluctantly came around. 

"I'm Kagome,"

"Rin," she spoke up. 

"What kind of classes are you taking, Rin?" Kagome leaned down in an effort to be friendly and eye-level with the little girl. 

"Ballet,"

"Oh? Me too. It's lots of fun,"

The girl smiled revealing a missing front tooth. Her mother led the girl to the table and sat her down and began brushing through her hair. 

"Kagome, can you help me?"

"You haven't done your hair yet, Sango?" She started to leave and paused. "One second. Here,"

She turned toward the counter holding out an envelope. "It's my order form and payment for my costume. For the recital," she clarified. 

Then she walked off with Sango. 

Kagome early. That was something. There was no sign of the boy she'd been with earlier. Maybe he was right, maybe the guy was harassing her and she'd ditched him somewhere. His thoughts took a different turn when Inuyasha stepped rudely into the building, almost knocking over a young girl standing by the door waiting for her mother. The girl stumbled away from him and toward a group of other little girls Inuyasha remained oblivious.

Behind him a taller female, Kikyo, he realized and a little girl stepped in. 

"Where's dad?"

"Teaching,"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Oh, Clumsy back at it, is she?"

"What do you want?"

He wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother's idiocy and he wasn't about to discuss Kagome with him either. 

Kikyo stepped forward. "I'd like to enroll my sister Kaede," 

Sesshoumaru repressed the sigh. Of all things this job entailed he hated this part the most, explaining and signing up new students. It was long, tedious and utterly beneath him, but he did it anyway. 

He was still involved with Kikyo answering questions about dress, payment, schedules, shoes, hair, instructors, and general when his father appeared. Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock on the computer monitor; it had actually been an hour. 


	6. Act VI: A Week and One Half Spent

Clumsy 

Note: As the title implies, this chapter skips ahead one week and one half a week. 

It's come to my attention that I've pictured Inuyasha negatively throughout this story. Sorry about that, I do like Inuyasha, but mostly it's through Kagome or Sesshoumaru's point of view. And I really did away with Kagome's attraction to him so he's really more of an annoying friend than a crush. 

Act Six: A Week and One Half Spent

"Surprising, even for you Higurashi," 

She turned to face him. Her hair was curled up in her hand and she let it go, tumbling over her shoulder. She grabbed her science book and math book, tucking them into her bag. 

"Higurashi?" She asked with a small smile. "What's surprising?"

"Your choice of companions,"

She moved away slightly, picking up her bag. "You have a problem with my friends?"

He glanced over her shoulder where Miroku was once again accosting Sango, who was ignoring him as she walked toward the school doors. She had practice at Inutaisho's tonight. 

"I meant the other day at the locker,"

"_Last week_ with Kouga, you mean?"

She purposely looked into her locker to avoid staring at him. "What was surprising about that?" she looked up, directly at him as though she were expecting a challenge. 

He _knew_ what she was expecting. He'd been harsh on her before about more than one incident, but it was more likely she was expecting it not because of him, but because of Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha had always been harder on her than he ever was. Of course, what was he doing now but purposely trying to rile her up? 

She sighed heavily and closed her locker firmly. "Whatever it is just save it, okay?" she started to walk away from him when he latched onto her wrist. She spun around, not angrily but not pleased. Her friends had long vacated the school hall leaving them alone. 

It wasn't until then as he was staring down at her did he notice the frail edge to her countenance. Her eyes looked tired and her general cheerful expression seemed to have been sucked out of her. She sighed again looking more fatigued.

"I really have to go. I don't want to be late,"

No words were exchanged. They just started walking. It was bright, but brisk outside as they continued on together. It was quiet between them, an unnerving silence.

"You have something to say about Kouga or not?"

"Kouga? Where did you meet such a ruffian?"

"Inuyasha,"she replied as though it explained everything. 

He snorted. "Figures. What were you doing with him?"

"He just stops to see me sometimes, not about anything special." The last thing she wanted to was to discuss Kouga and he claims of her being 'his girl' with Sesshoumaru. That would be beyong embarrassing. 

Something was wrong about her but he couldn't pinpoint it. It didn't appear that this Kouga' was the source of her problem. Should he ask her? He thought of it, asking her what was wrong, but ultimately did not. It wasn't his place to interfere in her personal issues. 

When they reached the intersection she turned right, still beside him. He cast a sidelong glance down at her, but she was staring blankly ahead. Her eyes were vacant; her mind was clearly elsewhere. When they reached the house he pushed the door open for her, but she hardly seemed to notice. She stepped inside without a word until Kikyo appeared in the doorway that led to a sitting room.

The emptiness in her eyes popped like a bubble and was replaced by sharpness. As though in that one moment she suddenly felt she were in danger or that her safety net had been lost. The two girls passed by one another without a word, but the glances they gave one another were anything but friendly. 

Sesshoumaru watched in silent astonishment at the phenomenal change between the two wondering what could have caused it and wondering if that had anything to do with Kagome's mood. They didn't say anything but verbal communication wasn't necessary to tell that the tentative bond they'd formed on Tuesday had been shattered by events that he wasn't privy to. 

Slave to his curiosity he followed her down the hall at a reasonable distance. She either didn't notice or didn't care he was following. After all, it was his house. He paused following her when he spotted his father and backed off. The man was talking to one of his girls about something he wasn't familiar with. Form or steps or something like that. 

He was close enough to tell when the topic suddenly switched to the recital in two days. It was being held this Saturday evening. That was important because the week directly following the recital practice began for the season play began. They typically began practice for major events at least six weeks in advance. They'd been practicing for the recital all year. 

"Everyone ready for Saturday?"

The was voice distinctly his father's, it was the response that kept him in the hall when he was preparing to depart from it.

"Actually-" 

_That _was Kagome. There was an unusual uncertainty in her voice that wasn't characteristic of her.

"My aunt is in the hospital, she's going to have surgery this weekend. I'm not sure I'll be here for the recital,"

The little crowd around her was stunned. Total silence replaced the quiet excited chatter of moments before. Even he was surprised. Kagome was going to miss the year-end recital? She was the entire centerpiece of her class's performance. This was supposed to be her debut as the principal dancer, and she wasn't going to be here? 

"I see, is this definite?"

She shrugged uneasily. "I have to talk to my mom,"

He nodded. "We'll discuss it after practice,"

~X~

"Bye Kagome!" 

He heard the shrill shout of a departing female, one of her friends obviously. He couldn't imagine why they insisted upon being so loud. He was sitting at the table, a small steaming cup of tea beside him as he scanned his physics book. His attention faltered as he heard the approach of footsteps and his father with Kagome in tow entered the kitchen.

"Is your aunt very ill?"

She bowed her head. "I think so. I haven't talked with her about it. My mother told me yesterday that she was going to be leaving for the entire weekend. She didn't say whether I could stay or not. The hospital she's staying in a few hours away,"

"I see,"

He was clearly disappointed. His father had worked hard with her, helping her, guiding her. It was natural for it to be a great disappointment. 

"There's no one at home?"

"Just my grandfather but he's going with her."

He nodded grimly. "Get your things, I'll take you home,"

She did as he asked leaving him alone with his father.

"I don't believe this," he muttered settling into a chair across from his son.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I'll talk to her mother. If her aunt is seriously ill it would be wrong of me to ask her to stay. If it isn't then I will ask her about letting Kagome stay with us for the weekend,"

He swallowed the scalding tea. "Here?" Sesshoumaru spat out.

Kagome had spent a great amount of time with them, but most of it at her own house. She'd never stayed the night in their home before; he wasn't ready to accept the possibility.

Sesshoumaru continued. "Isn't that inappropriate?" 

His father glared sharply. "Why? Do you think you'll have a problem keeping your hands to yourself?"

Clearly his father found the situation to be humorous.

"It isn't my behavior I'm concerned with, it's Inuyasha and Kikyo's,"

"Kikyo? Really?" 

He could hear Kagome's footsteps now coming up the hall. 

"We'll discuss it when I get back, so don't disappear anywhere," his father warned as he stood, grabbing his car keys. 

~X~

It was just past a half hour when Sesshoumaru heard the door open and conclude his father had returned. Inuyasha was still loitering about the house with his girl. They'd both had sense enough to stay clear of him. 

Yamada Kikyo he didn't know very well. Inuyasha had met the girl somewhere three or four years back. As far as he knew she had just appeared' out of nowhere, but most of Inuyasha's friends did, the few that he had. She hadn't ever said much in his presence and when she did it was usually to Inuyasha. What they had in common, he didn't have a clue. Kikyo was much more proper and responsible. It didn't seem logical for a girl like that to hang out with an irresponsible slacker like his brother, but they apparently did like one another. After all, two years later, here she was, back with Inuyasha again. 

Not that he himself was anymore the social butterfly. He knew people. Unfortunately more people knew him than he knew them. He didn't mind especially as long as no one got in his way. His popularity hadn't ever done much for him except intimidate people into staying away and draw the stupider ones closer. 

He was the idol of the entire female population of his school and regarded as arrogant by everyone else. He wasn't sure how Kagome's circle of friends regarded him and didn't care enough to find out. 

"I've spoken to Higurashi-san,"

Sesshoumaru primly closed his advanced mathematics book closed and looked up. "Is she going?"

"No," his father smiled. "So, should I expect more problems with Inuyasha if Kikyo will be here?"

"I don't know what happened between last week and this week, but clearly something did. Kikyo and Kagome are not going to get along and Inuyasha will antagonize the situation,"

His father sighed heavily and then yawned. "Well I'll deal with it later. Higurashi-san is leaving Friday morning; Kagome won't be here until Friday afternoon after school. You will see that she gets everything that she needs,"

The tone didn't leave room for question but he wasn't about to be saddled with the girl without some type of protest.

"Why me?"

It sounded childish. It was and only earned him a _you'll do what I tell you glare' _from his father, who then left the room. He didn't like it one bit. Not seeing her, not guiding her here, not sharing a house with her, nothing! It was mixture of the most unpleasant of feelings and he hated that too. Damn the girl for always messing up his life! 

She was _always_ involved in things he didn't want to do. Well if he was going to be stuck with her the entire weekend, and he would, he had no uncertainties. His father would be far too busy with his students and Inuyasha would undoubtedly be with his master, Kikyo. That only left him. Granted, Kagome would be busy as well, but she only had two performances per day to get to. What would she do the rest of the time? Of course during the day she would hang out with the other girls but what about when they came home? 

If he was going to be stuck with her in the house he was going to find out what was going on with her and Kikyo before it turned into something nasty. Or loud, he hated noise, especially when emitted from arguing females. It was convenient then when Inuyasha stomped into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator.

"Sit down,"

"Eh? You talking to me?"

"No, idiot, I'm talking to the refrigerator,"

Inuyasha grumbled but did what he told him to. He always did. Inuyasha always folded, one way or another when he challenged him.

"Well? What do you want?" He appeared more tired than argumentative.

"Something happen between Kagome and Kikyo?"

Inuyasha, in a rare moment, looked contemplative. "Like what?"

"Anything," he provided helpfully.

"No except that one thing with Kouga,"

Kouga, now that name he remembered, the boy standing entirely too close to Kagome by her locker. He waited, but no response was forthcoming.

"Such as?" he almost growled. Why couldn't this be easier?

"Feh! He was bothering Kagome again, so I told him to get lost. They didn't actually say anything to each other but Kikyo was sort of glaring at her, although Kagome really didn't do anything. After that, well she has sort of been avoiding me,"

It didn't escape his notice when his brother's gaze suddenly switched off to the left and Sesshoumaru followed it to the doorway. There was Kikyo. There was no way to tell how long she'd been there and in all honesty he could care less. Let her listen, he repressed the scoff. He scooped up his notebook and textbook under his arm, and stood up straight. He started toward the door and paused. 

"Kagome will be spending the weekend with us,"

"The _whole_ weekend? Here? At our house?"

He didn't bother looking back but rather turned his gaze downward at Kikyo. She gave no obvious outward reaction, and even looked up at him boldly. He met her gaze openly but ultimately decided a reaction that would give him any more answers wouldn't be forthcoming and stepped by her silently continuing on to the stairs. He watched her step into the kitchen but didn't lower himself to eavesdropping and continued on upward to his room. He still had homework to finish. 

It was intriguing though, he thought as he sat down to his desk. From what little Inuyasha had told him it appeared that perhaps Kikyo was jealous over Inuyasha's intervention between Kagome and Kouga. And from what he'd seen of Kouga, he could be imposing, perhaps he'd been standing too close to Kagome and Inuyasha given his rash personality was all too quick to put a stop to it. Despite all else, Inuyasha did have some sort of thing for her, he always had. Even if he would deny it until his face turned blue. It was interesting, how things were turning out. 

For the moment he had other things to think about, namely, his math homework, which was still unfinished. Yet throughout thoughts of Kagome kept surfacing over the remainder of the night. She didn't invade his dreams however. There, at least, he was safe from her influence. 

~X~

Sango was at her locker after classes that Friday afternoon, as Kagome expected to find. They met more often by their lockers than anywhere else. 

"So, how did things work out? Are you going to be there tomorrow?" 

"Well, I'm not sure. What's your definition of working out'?"

"Are you coming?"

Kagome nodded wordlessly in ascent.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm spending the entire weekend at Sesshoumaru's house,"

"Sesshoumaru's house? Don't you mean Masaharu-san's?" Sango grinned slyly. "Been keeping secrets have we? No wonder you're not interested in Inuyasha when the older brother is so much cuter!"

"Shhh!" Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth. There were other students milling about. "Quiet! Someone will hear you!"

"Are you excited?"

"No I'm nervous. I spent hours last night looking through my stupid wardrobe considering a million different scenarios. Oh, what will he think if I wear this, or that or it's been terrible! Plus, Inuyasha's going to be there, I'm already dreading that,"

Sango laughed. "Wow, you're going to have a great weekend. Imagine spending the weekend at-" She stopped abruptly and leaned forward whispering. "He's coming this way,"

"Hmm?" Kagome immediately glanced back, but he was already upon them. His visage wasn't blank as it typically might be, instead he looked displeased. "Hi," she greeted him uncertainly. 

"Are you ready to go?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

Leave? Here? He was going to walk her to the house? Not that the idea was shocking they'd done so just yesterday but it was different then. She had been going there for practice and that was just where he lived but this was all together different. 

"Actually, Sesshoumaru I can get there on my own you know. I manage to stumble my way there two days a week,"

She could hardly believe the words coming out of her own mouth. Sesshoumaru was the type of person that would take your word and leave you, instead of trying to convince you to come with him! 

He simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Sango patted her on the back reassuringly. 

"Hey, you've got the most popular guy in school going to walk you to his house. Don't be so modest, go for it! I'll see you tomorrow Kagome!"

Sango was already halfway down the hall fearing what kind of reaction her words might bring. 

"Well thank you very much for running off my friend. I did want to talk to her, you know,"

"You have all day tomorrow to amuse yourself with useless chatter. Let's go," he spun on his heel gracefully and began walking without her.

"Have you ever considered dancing Sesshoumaru? You are rather graceful for a guy," 

She was only saying it because he was being more difficult than usual. She tagged along behind him listening to him ignore her. 

"I'm sure ticket sales would go way up if you were on the program. Just think, the entire female body of our school would come to see you. Now that's something," she was nodding proudly as though she'd accomplished something but he wasn't looking at her. He was still walking ahead of her. He stopped and turned back suddenly. 

"Do you have all your things?"

Setting aside her humorous agenda she replied seriously. "No, I thought I'd just grab them after school was over. Which I can do by myself,"

"Find my company to be offensive?"

"No, nothing like that but it's weird. Besides you're mean half the time. I get snapped at enough without having to purposely inflict myself with your particular brand of dialogue."

He began walking again, toward her house, she concluded when he didn't turn at the intersection. Again, ignoring her. It was one of the things she didn't like about him. Talk when he wanted to and not when he didn't. Everything went according to what Sesshoumaru wanted, when he wanted it and how he wanted it. He was so self-centered! Not that it mattered; it didn't dim Sesshoumaru's appeal to her in the least.

She scampered along behind him until she reached her front door. Even then he'd only stopped to wait for her because he couldn't get in the house. She unlocked it and stepped inside half wanting to slam the door smack in his face. She laughed aloud at the possibilities and he shot her a look of curiosity.

This time, _she_ ignored _him. _"I'll be right back,"

The bag was just inside her room and she grabbed it along with her dance bag that was unusually full. She grabbed them and started back downstairs. Sesshoumaru was standing just inside the doorway, arms crossed across his chest. 

"I assume you'll cease this strange vigil when we get to your house, right?"

"Yes," was the dry reply. 

"Good, it just too weird," she exclaimed and stepped out and waited for him to follow. He did. She quickly locked the door and followed him, although he didn't walk as briskly as before. 

She didn't feel as up for conversation as she had before. She'd be without her family for the next two days. In all her years of dancing they'd always been there for her. Now, her most important year they would be away. It was sad. She felt lonely without them, without their support especially her mother. But she just as quickly scolded herself for being selfish. Her aunt was seriously ill and she could easily look upon the situation different. She, Kagome, wasn't supporting her aunt by instead passing her up to go on to a performance. She sighed and perhaps it was filled with misery because Sesshoumaru looked down at her with that look that almost bordered on concern. 

When she noticed it she smiled weakly. "It's nothing,"

He didn't believe her, she knew it, but he didn't challenge her on it either. Inutaisho was at the door when they arrived on his way out.

"Good, you're here. Sesshoumaru will make sure you have everything and all. I'll be back in a couple of hours, some last minutes arrangements for this weekend. Everything okay?"

His smiled always made everything okay. She nodded happily. At least if he was here, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. She waved to him as he left, and Sesshoumaru cleared his throat rudely reminding her she should go inside.

"You're a little impatient aren't you?"

"That's because you're standing on the steps waving like you'll never see him again. He'll be back later!" 

She shook her head. "I don't know how you and Inuyasha stand one another," 

"Come with me," he stated in a tone that clearly told her he wasn't listening to anything she said, but she followed anyway. 

He led her up the stairs and to a bedroom. The door was already open and he motioned that it was hers, with his hand. 

"Thank you,"

She dropped her bags onto the bed when something occurred to her. She rushed to the door just in time to catch Sesshoumaru before he disappeared into another room a couple down from hers. She called out to him sharply.

"Um does your father have tutoring sessions on Friday's?"

"No,"

"Do you think he'd mind if I went down to practice?"

"Go ahead," was the prim reply before the door clicked closed. 

She sighed heavily. So it had began. 


	7. Act VII: The Rosy Blush of Dawn

Clumsy 

Act Seven: The Rosy Blush of Dawn

Author's Notes: There's an estimate in here for Kagome's dance total being somewhere between $1200-$1500 for a yearly total, and that's American dollars. This is a general estimate based on the research I did. In reality if you all up all the stuff, the pictures, the classes, the make-up, the clothes, the costumes and etc, it is quite high. Just in case anyone picked up on that and thought it was too high or too low. 

Second note: Someone mentioned kissing in the reviews, and regrettably that's not gonna happen. It's really too early for that kind of thing. There are a few more things to get out of the way. I still have to explain what happened with Sesshoumaru and why he stopped coming to the shrine and all that, and that's kind of important in keeping them apart, let alone together. 

~X~

Sesshoumaru emerged from his room less than fifteen minutes later than when he'd gone in before. _She_ was in the house and it was eating at him. Had she gone downstairs to the practice room? He simply had to know. He couldn't concentrate on his work until he was certain of what she was doing and where she was doing it.

He glanced toward her borrowed room but the door was open, she wasn't inside. Her things were on the bed where she'd placed them but a bag or two was now open. So maybe she'd changed clothes and gone down? He followed the path downstairs and made it to the practice room. He could clearly hear music from the room but it wasn't the sweet melodious tones of ballet or classical music. It was the harsh grating notes of a local radio station. The door was ajar slightly, which explained why he could hear the music so well. The question was, _why_ was the door open? 

He approached stealthily and then wondered why he was sneaking around. Whatever expectations he'd had, they quickly faded in light of what he saw. Kagome was still dressed in her school uniform, the short length of her green skirt revealing far too much of her thin, long legs. It wasn't her that startled him; it was the presence of Inuyasha. His brother was a few feet within the doorway, hands on his hips apparently conversing with her. He couldn't hear them over the music. 

Kagome didn't look upset and was talking with him peacefully. Until he made a smart comment, Sesshoumaru could immediately tell by his body language. The girl turned on him then, glaring for all she was worth, raising her voice.

"Get out!"

Inuyasha grumbled, he heard as his brother followed her command to leave. He pulled the door closed behind him as he left the room.

"Shouldn't you be with Kikyo?"

"Shouldn't you be doing your school work, O diligent one?"

This only led to a nasty stare down which neither won. Inuyasha eventually broke off the conflict proclaiming he was hungry and heading off toward the kitchen. 

Sesshoumaru looked back into the room. The girl in question wasn't dancing. She was staring into the mirror. She looked much more small and fragile than he ever remembered. Was she feeling bad about something? Perhaps she missed her family already? There was little that he could do to alleviate such distresses. 

He turned away and found his way back up to his room, his interest for the moment, sated. 

~X~

The house was suspiciously quiet when Inutaisho returned. He peered around. The TV room was empty. He didn't hear anyone upstairs. Sesshoumaru was likely to be doing his homework however. He walked down the hall where he found Kagome. She was practicing for her performance tomorrow. So, Kagome was here, where were the other two? He decided that as long as they weren't making noise they weren't getting into trouble and headed off to the kitchen. 

It was the smell of food that eventually drew everyone together at the kitchen. All, he noted but Kagome, was most likely still in the practice room. It was Inuyasha who brought vocal attention to her absence. 

"Where's Kagome? Doesn't the stupid girl know dinner's done?"

"Why don't you go tell her?" Inutaisho suggested diplomatically and the boy stood up and went after her, eager to eat. He stomped loudly down the hall and didn't bother with the pretense of knocking. He simply pushed the door open, and told her to hurry up, it was time to eat.

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning off the radio.

"Dinner's done, so let's go!" 

She decided to let his callous attitude be and followed him without any protests. The table was set. Inutaisho was at the end of the table with two places set one to his left, where Sesshoumaru was and one to the right where Inuyasha was. There was one other place at the table. Next to Sesshoumaru, and she inwardly groaned in response. Was it better to be beside him or across from him? 

Dinner was spent largely in silence while everyone gaze uncertainly at everyone else. Until Inutaisho decided to break the monotony by inquiring how school was going. Silence was his immediate reply, until Kagome decided to answer.

"School is going well for me," she smiled cheerfully. "How are things going for you Masaharu-san?" 

He returned the smile; pleased the silence had been dispelled. "Good, thank you."

A half hour of meaningless chat, primarily between Inutaisho and Kagome would follow. Inuyasha occasionally grumbled involving himself in the conversation while Sesshoumaru preferred to listen. When dinner ended each party went their own direction. Inuyasha and Inutaisho headed to the TV room while Sesshoumaru and Kagome found themselves going upstairs. It didn't escape Inuyasha's notice who jeered at them on his way past the stairs. Kagome flatly ignored him, and kept her head turned away to hide the blush and went up to her guest room, closing the door firmly behind her never turning her face to Sesshoumaru who had been behind her. 

It was hours before any of them saw one another again. Kagome had first explored her room, then sat down with some homework. When she finished that she then entertained herself with a book that she'd brought with her but her concentration drifted. What was she going to do? She rooted through her bags looking for something when finally she gave up and left her room. She passed by the kitchen and room where the television was. She ended up in the practice room again, by herself and bored. 

It was impossible for her to know how long she sat there, but after a time it became apparent she was no longer alone. She caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. She watched him there, from her vantage point on the floor as he approached her and then sat down cross-legged on the floor beside her.

"Hey," 

She smiled. "Hi Inuyasha,"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just sitting,"

Her answer was quiet and unlike an answer she'd usually give. Her entire mood seemed wrong.

"You homesick?" it was gruffly asked but he seemed genuinely concerned.

"I-I'm bored I guess. Not sure what to do with myself," she replied and a moment of silence ensued. 

"So what happened with you and Kikyo?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, turning her head away. 

"You're acting funny around each other." He pointed out bluntly.

"I I don't think she likes me much that's all. I guess we just have conflicting personalities,"

He crossed his arms. "Is that all?"

She was confused, what was he asking exactly? So she and Kikyo didn't get along, what was the big deal? It was curious that he suddenly wanted quality time with her but maybe he was bored too. 

"Yeah" 

The night ended quietly and she retired to bed a few short hours later dreading the coming of dawn. Tomorrow was performance day and even though she'd done it for years, the nervous jitters visited before every public showing of talent. 

~X~

Kagome sat up groggily glancing at the clock by her bedside. 6:04 a.m. It was early, she yawned and threw back her blankets. She stumbled lazily to the door and opened it quietly and listened. It sounded like everyone was still asleep. She slipped out and tiptoed her way toward the bathroom, peering this way and that, but no one stirred. Assessing that everyone was still slumbering she headed back to her room and gathered her bathing supplies before heading back to the bathroom. 

She was awake and refreshed when she stepped out again. Her smile was met by the taut frown of Inuyasha who immediately accused her of hogging the bathroom. She had been in there for just short of a half hour but wasn't really in the mood to argue and passed by him silently. She needed to get dressed anyway. She had changed back into her sleeping clothes so she could change in her room and not tie up the bathroom longer. So much for her consideration, she should've stayed in the bathroom longer, she thought moodily.

She made her way back to her room and quickly changed into her clothes for the morning. She'd end up changing again later. Stepping out, she started toward the staircase when she heard a scratching and turned her head slightly. Disaster struck when she smacked her foot against a book lying in the hall and tumbled forward dangerously close to the stairs. 

"Eep!" She fell hard, smacking her chin soundly against an object that wasn't the floor. At least though she hadn't fallen down the stairs.

It was all too clear she hadn't hit the floor because someone had made a concerted effort to keep her from falling there. She sighed deeply even as the tight grip around her arm was released and she met the steely gaze of Sesshoumaru. 

She laughed uneasily hoping to hide her embarrassment. "Uh good morning?" 

"Be more careful," was the somber warning before he started down the stairs.

"Thank you,"

She felt utterly stupid. Not only was she stuck at his house for the rest of today and half or more of tomorrow but she had to be awkward in front of him too.

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared, leaning close toward her, pointing at her face. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"What?" 

"Your face is all red,"

"Ooohh!" she pushed by him clumsily and retreated to her room. 

~X~

Inutaisho glanced at his watch impatiently. "Where's Kagome? We have to go,"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He glanced up the stairs and she appeared with a big, stuffed bag on her shoulder. 

"I had to make sure I had everything. Costume, shoes, makeup, hair bands, you know everything."

She followed him outside to the car where Inuyasha was already seated. He had his nose stuck in a manga, blissfully unaware of everything else. 

"Why are you going?" Kagome asked as she opened the side door where she'd sit next to Inuyasha in the back. 

"I have to," he grumbled irritably, never lowering the book.

"Oh,"

The ride was mostly silent, but the radio easily took the place of conversation. When they reached the performance hall, Kagome was well out front of the group. A group of girls were just inside the lobby and eagerly called out to her and she was absorbed into the crowd easily before they all made their way into the auditorium and from there backstage. 

It was early still, and most of the girls hadn't even arrived yet. After Kagome's disappearance with her friends they rest of them split up as easily. Inuyasha met up with Kikyo, her young sister Kaede and Kaede's best friend Rin. Inutaisho quickly took to the auditorium going over everything from music to last minute problems with the dancers. Sesshoumaru took a seat at the front of the auditorium in the center column with his book and read. 

They'd have rehearsal for an hour or two, and then the afternoon performance would start about 2:00 p.m. They'd all hang around until the evening performance at 7:00 p.m. and probably make it back home somewhere between 9:00-10:00 p.m. It was going to be a busy day. 

~X~

For anyone who wasn't a dancer or involved with the students it was dull. The most unbelievable boredom ever inflicted upon another person and every year it was the same. Every year Sesshoumaru endured it without the slightest of complaints. He switched between his book and the stage for hours barely moving from his seat except when he went to get some water or visit the bathroom. His father hovered about the general area, here and there; no one was able to pin him down. 

He'd seen Kagome a collective total of twice, once in rehearsal and once again in the afternoon performance. He wasn't sure where she was but guessed it was in the chaotic mass known as backstage'. In all likelihood she was in the girl's changing room talking the day away with all her girlfriends. 

Inuyasha wasn't anywhere in sight, he hadn't seen his brother since they arrived some five hours ago. It was now that time of day where there were hours to kill but he didn't really have anything to do. He turned to watch as the girls flocked out from backstage, bags on shoulders, a hundred different conversation threads all meshed into one loud rush as they walked by. 

He searched but didn't find Kagome among them. No, not until the last of them swept through the doors in pairs of one or two. It was her friend he recognized first, the girl he'd seen at the school yesterday.

"I think everything will go well. I'll see you in a few hours okay?"

Sango waved and headed off down the aisle toward the doors and that's when Kagome came into view. She looked around a few moments looking lost and desolate before she spotted him and tentatively approached. 

"Ah, Sesshoumaru? Um what exactly do I do for the next couple of hours anyway?"

It was obvious enough his father and brother had disappeared and only he and Kagome remained of the original group from this morning. 

"Whatever you want I imagine,"

"Oh,"

He couldn't tell whether or not she was disappointed but she did appear out of place and vulnerable. As though she wasn't sure what to do with herself. 

"So I'm not necessarily bound to stay here? I can go out?"

"If that's what you want,"

She nodded weakly. Her bag wasn't hanging on her shoulder; she was holding the straps tightly in her palm, sitting on the floor. When he noticed what he thought might be the signs of her going to leave he stood suddenly.

"Let's go,"

She was surprised, but she didn't question him immediately. She followed him outside to the car where he reached around and took her dance bag and tossed it inside and closed it again. 

"You won't need it,"

He walked off without another word and she followed curiously, but unsure of whether or not she was supposed to be following him. Was the let's go' a summons to the car or just a let's go keep following me' type of thing? When he slowed for her to catch up with him she determined she was supposed to be following him. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To lunch,"

"It's almost 4:00," 

Although she hadn't eaten and was terribly hungry she was sort of nervous too. 

"We're going to be here late and they don't sell anything suitably edible in the lobby," was his stoic reply.

She smiled and then laughed quietly, relaxing somewhat. "You're still picky about your food? I thought you might have outgrown that,"

Sesshoumaru hadn't ever like junk food much and what he did eat he was quite picky about. Anything that he ate had to be pre-approved as edible first. 

He was looking around now at various eating establishments as they happened by them. They ended up at a small dining area on a street corner. Kagome was relieved at the choice, Sesshoumaru had a taste for the finer things' and those finer things were expensive and she didn't have a lot of money. 

Granted the Higurashi family wasn't poor, they got along well financially. After all they spent somewhere between twelve and fifteen hundred on her dancing every year and that was just extracurricular. They weren't poor but compared to Sesshoumaru's family they didn't have a lot of money. 

Sesshoumaru's mother's family was exceedingly wealthy. Sesshoumaru's father's family had been too, before they'd disowned him and refused to ever see him again. Sesshoumaru never talked much about his family; he barely said anything about his mother when the topic came up. She often wondered if he even remembered her and then felt guilty if he didn't. 

They were seated at a small table by a wall of windows when a menu being handed to her interrupted Kagome's train of thought. She glanced over it scantily and chose something inexpensive that didn't sound bad. 

"Is there some particular reason you invited me along?"

She was kicking herself for asking, especially him knowing the kind of cold answers he could give, but she had to ask.

"Did you have something better to do?" he asked in that unbearably haughty tone as though to say that she should be honored to be having lunch with him at all.

"Maybe I did," she replied just as confident. "How would you know?"

He apparently found this amusing, and grinned at her. "Really now Kagome, save your tales for someone who will believe them,"

She glared, crossing her arms indignantly. "Do you have to be a jerk all the time?"

"It doesn't really matter though, does it?"

He was leaning forward across the table looking so intently at her she had wonder if she were actually sitting in an eatery with him. It was too much like a fantastic dream sequence. 

"No, it most certainly does matter. It makes getting along with you difficult," it was a half-hearted attempt to keep control of a situation that was falling off somewhere but she wasn't sure where.

And then, just like that, staring into those gold eyes that were so intently focused on her, she realized something. Sesshoumaru had an agenda! There was no reason for him to be acting all half flirty and staring at her that way without wanting something. She knew him well enough to know that, for certain!

She blinked, and he watched her self-conscious puzzlement wash away under a new, secure veil of confidence. As though the girl now sitting across from him could read him through and through. 

This time it was she who grinned. "Really now Sesshoumaru. Save your games for girls who will play them with you,"

He was wholly impressed and almost bit his lip to keep from smiling. But it didn't matter if he smiled. The feeling was there. The light, hopeful feeling in ones chest when they smiled or were trying desperately to contain their laughter. The feeling was there, and through the rest of their lunch, it showed no signs of fading. Kagome, herself was a good memory, and much more pleasant when it was a memory in making than a remembrance of something past. 


	8. Act VIII: Closing Curtain

Clumsy 8

Act Eight: Closing Curtain

Something in the dynamic of them' had changed but nothing major. It was a little something that underlined the basis of their acquaintance, but nothing that was noticeable if a person happened to be studying them. Kagome glanced at her clock; it was almost eleven, which meant they had to leave. 

It was now Sunday morning, the last day of their recital performances, much to her relief. Last night had been smooth. Everyone performed reasonably well and the whole thing had gone off without problems, or at least without disasters. 

After lunch yesterday with Sesshoumaru they'd returned to the auditorium and Kagome had ended up hanging out the new dancer Rin. The little girl took easily to Sesshoumaru, much to Kagome's surprise. She'd spent a great deal of time just watching the little girl pester him. She brushed his hair and tried unsuccessfully to put make-up on him and time flew away. 

Soon enough Inuyasha had returned with Kikyo and Kaede. Once Kaede arrived Rin went off with her friend and then Inutaisho again appeared. The girls began showing up and after a few unsettling glances from Kikyo, Kagome retreated to somewhere safer. The girls changing room was where she ultimately met up with Sango again. 

She sighed and gathered her things, she could already hear the impatient call of Inutaisho, but none was forthcoming. She skipped down the stairs to find that he had lost his keys and everyone was searching for them. She smiled when Inuyasha held up the keys and then asked for a reward for finding them. 

They traveled to the performance hall once more and she expected the day would be much the same as yesterday. She hoped at least given up to the point where she had lunch with Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to do that again; namely because after she'd gotten him to stop staring at her, conversation had lagged and it seemed more awkward than it had before. Then he'd only irritated her more by refusing to let her pay for her own food. 

She was last out of the car today, instead of first. When she reached the building after fumbling with the zipper of her bag Inuyasha and Inutaisho were already out of sight. Sesshoumaru was lingering in the lobby looking around at this and that for whatever reasons. 

"Kagome!"

She was on her way to the changing room when the familiar call stopped her. 

"Miroku," she greeted him amiably. 

He approached with a charming smile. "How are you? I haven't seen you or the lovely Sango for days. The way you two treat me is quite brutal,"

Kagome laughed. "We've been busy with practice. Are you coming to the performance tonight?"

"I'm not sure, what time is it?"

"Seven,"

"Maybe."

"You should,"

"Really? You think so?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "It's our closing night. Sango _loves_ closing night, and if you do come, bring her flowers."

"Eh? Flowers?"

"A lot of the girls get flowers for performances like this. From their families, friends, boyfriends, she'd be completely surprised and absolutely love it."

He grinned wickedly and took her hand excitedly in his own and kissed it dramatically. "Kagome you are a amazing creature! I'll be back tonight,"

Kagome laughed and waved him off. "I thought you would,"

She turned to make her way back to the changing room and found herself the center of a discontented glare from Sesshoumaru. She didn't bother to question and quickly escaped from the view of the golden orbs. 

Lunch that day came and went without Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome was swept away by an energized Sango and Sesshoumaru was among the missing. It was to Kagome's relief that they ended up at a non-descript little café for lunch that Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't be caught dead even looking at. Being there, she felt relaxed and quickly relayed all the events up to that point to an eager Sango. Minus the conversation with Miroku, if he actually did come, she wanted it to be a surprise for Sango. After all, she'd love it if a guy like Miroku brought her flowers, even if he was a notorious flirt. 

"So are things going any better with Kikyo?"

Kagome sighed. "No. It seems silly but it's like she's jealous or something. She doesn't want me around Inuyasha. I just don't get it, I don't like him in that way, and she doesn't care."

Sango shrugged. "Yeah but you've got to admit Inuyasha did rush to defend you. I mean he was gone from Kikyo's side in a second to get rid of Kouga,"

"He hates Kouga, I doubt he had much of anything to do with me,"

"Maybe, but Inuyasha has always hung around you. I mean, for as long as I've known you Kagome, Inuyasha sort of hovered around you. You know, he'd appear in the hallways and yank your hair or something. Perhaps he has a crush on you and Kikyo has every right to be jealous,"

Kagome didn't want to consider that possibility and was pleased when the food came, momentarily ending the conversation. 

~X~

Kagome waited impatiently with the others as the class before them finished up their performance. They were on stage next. It was the final evening performance of the recital. They waited as the music for their class was found and prepared and the other girls left the stage. 

Her heart was thumping quickly, and she had a nervous stomachache. It was the same as it had been last night. She watched and followed her cue entering stage when it was her turn to dance with the rest of her class. She tried not to look out over the audience room. The bright lights pointing toward the stage helped that, and she could only see so many people. She knew they were out there, but she couldn't tell how many exactly forcing herself to concentrate. She didn't want to mess up and embarrass the whole class. 

She forcibly kept herself from the scanning the front view closest to the stage. She didn't want to know if Sesshoumaru was sitting there, as he had been the day before. It had been distraction then, and she wasn't about to let it distract her now. She twirled and motioned gracefully. Up on pointe then down again flawlessly from one pirouette to another carefully keeping track of the other dancers around her. 

The music signaled the end of their performance and they bowed together and quickly scampered off stage. Kagome sighed it was over. She had done well, exceptionally so, and was only regretful that her mother had missed it. 

She'd also discovered her mother was running late and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning, which left her one more night at Inutaisho's. She was glad she'd brought her school uniform with her but that wasn't good enough. She'd get up extra early and run home. She didn't want to, but she simply had no choice, most of her schoolbooks were at home. 

She followed the crowd of girls back to the dressing room pushing past all the people in the halls. Why they were back there, she couldn't imagine, but they always were. Mothers, sisters, friends all packed the halls of backstage; some were even in the dressing room. She pushed the door open following the other girls; Sango had been ahead of her and was already sitting down at the mirror rubbing off some of her makeup. 

"Hey Kagome,"

Kagome smiled in reply. The excitement of the evening was a rush that flowed through their blood. It was evident in their eyes, even hers. Kagome sat down next to her, undoing her hair.

"So are you staying with Masaharu-san tonight?"

"Yeah," she admitted pulling off the costume, dropping it to the floor and pulling on the purple turtleneck. "My mom won't be home until tomorrow,"

"Oh, but hey you did really good Kagome. I'm sure your mom would've been proud,"

"Thanks Sango,"

They quickly changed and made their way out of the room hauling their bags of stuff. They navigated the packed halls to the backstage exit and made their way into the large, almost empty room. Most of the visitors had already filed out; only those who were relatives or friends of the dancers remained. 

Kagome, spotting Miroku with a handful of flowers quickly parted from her friend, bidding her a good night. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the front row as he had yesterday and Kagome walked over and plopped down next to him. 

"How much longer will we be here?"

He looked up from his book and glanced around and then at his watch. "Half hour at the minimum,"

She groaned, leaving her bag beside him and walked off without another word. Sesshoumaru was never really good for pointless conversations, especially when he had a book. 

The lobby was quickly emptying out. There, Kagome found Sango with an armful of flowers standing with her family while her brother Kohaku hauled around her dance bag. She walked around, for a while, not staying in any one place, or doing anything. She saw Kikyo and Kaede leaving as they walked across the parking lot and wondered where Rin was. 

"Hey,"

She almost groaned hearing Inuyasha's voice. 

"Yeah?" She moved around and faced him leaning back against the cold window.

He grabbed her hand and pressed a small bunch of pink flowers into it, closing her hand around them. 

"Here, you did good and stuff,"

She laughed, and he puffed up, looking offended. 

"Ah, do I look more pathetic than usual?" She smiled weakly. "Thanks Inuyasha that's really sweet of you,"

She wondered he where'd gotten the flowers and laughed again imagining him stealing the flowers from Miroku. 

"We're leaving soon," were his departing words as he walked off to the right side doors that led back into the auditorium. 

She looked back down at the flowers in her hand and smiled, clutching them to her chest. Sometimes Inuyasha was so thoughtful. She spent a few more lonesome minutes by the windows before she started walking around, grumbling to herself about her growling stomach. She hadn't eaten in hours and was seriously hungry. 

She was rounding the corner near the stage when she ran into Inutaisho coming out from backstage. He was smiling as he passed her by. "Don't worry Kagome, we're going soon,"

She found her way back to the chair beside Sesshoumaru. The book was absent from his hands and he was staring at the stage blankly. His line of thought appeared to be broken when she sat down beside him and he cast a glance down at her. Then he spotted the flowers clutched in her hand.

"Someone give you flowers?"

"Do you mean to imply someone wouldn't?" she challenged, glaring. She really wasn't in the mood for his brand of conversation. 

"No,"

She accepted that. "Actually Inuyasha gave them to me,"

He looked back at her, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she shrugged. "It was nice of him, although I can't imagine where he got them from."

As one would've expected stillness fell between them again. Why couldn't they ever talk like normal people? Why couldn't _he_ be normal?

"You know what your problem is?" she began and he turned toward her with a look of absolute shock and potential horror that she had the nerve to say any such thing to him. "Since we have nothing better to do, I'll tell you what that is. You are anti-social. And it may well work for you, but it doesn't for me, and I flat out don't appreciate your lack of cooperation to carry on a successful meaningless conversation,"

"Really," his tone was dry although she could've sworn he was hiding a smirk as he turned away from her.

"Yup," she nodded proudly with her assessment.

"If it's meaningless what's the point of discussing it?"

"Just to pass the time or get to know a person better, stuff like that. Besides you spend too much time by yourself. It's not good for you,"

"And how would you know that?" he quipped. 

"Well," she paused. "Really it's a guess. But how far off could I possibly be? Every time I see you, you're alone and reading or something. Not that reading isn't good but, human interaction should be a part of your daily life and all those girls who pine after don't really count cause I never see you talking to them."

"Thank you for the pointers Higurashi," his was apparently unamused. 

"And that's another thing! Why do you keep flip flopping between Higurashi and Kagome anyway? I don't call you Masaharu," she pointed out, feeling utterly proud of herself for drawing him into a conversation.

"Maybe you should,"

She paused, should she? She'd always called him Sesshoumaru; she had every right, didn't she? Was he challenging her to see her answer or telling her not to call him Sesshoumaru? 

This time it was him who looked smug until her contemplative look vanished.

"Nonsense! I've known you for forever, why shouldn't I call you by your name? And if you really prefer me not to all you had to do was ask," she responded reasonably. 

There was nothing in his manner to determine what he'd been up to yesterday, but she didn't really want to think about it. What else could she say?

"So what do you think of the weather?" 

She wanted to kick herself, but refrained from looking even stupider than normal. She shouldn't be uncomfortable. This was Sesshoumaru, childhood friend, and now much older, terribly cute guy looking at her like she was crazy. 

"I'll assume then you don't like the cold weather. Think it's gonna snow?"

"I haven't the faintest,"

"You see, this is exactly what I mean. I have to ask all the questions, it's entirely up to me to carry on this conversation. That's not polite,"

"I see, so now my manners need changing too?"

She crossed her arms. "Hey, everyone could do with a little change,"

"And what kind of change do _you _need? Or is our dialogue reserved to amending me?"

"I'm not saying I'm perfect or anything but we're talking about you," she pointed out. "Anyway I hope it snows,"

She stared up at the stage wondering what she looked like when she'd been up there. He hadn't said anything and she doubted he was going to. She sighed, sinking further in her chair, glancing over at him by chance and found him staring at her.

"What?"

He reached down by his left side and grabbed the book that had been tucked there and handed it over to her. She took the book curiously, not catching its title. 

"I've already read once before, you should read it. Then the next time you want to have a discussion, it won't be so meaningless and I'll have more to say,"

He stood up, stretching slightly and proceeded up the aisle toward the lobby doors. She stared back down at the book in her hand. It was just larger than her hand with a simple paperback cover. 

"Ten Great Mysteries by Edgar Allen Poe," she read aloud. This type of story really wasn't her thing but he did tell her to read it. And if they did meet again, which was inevitable, what if he asked her about it? She wasn't about to embarrass herself unnecessarily by not knowing what he was talking about if he mentioned one of the stories in this book. Or even worse, if he asked which was her favorite.

Seeing as she had nothing else to do, she opened the book to the first page and thusly began to read. She was immediately drawn into the book, and time no longer tormented her. Rather she was irritated by the disturbance when she found Inuyasha hovering her, poking her shoulder rudely. 

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"We're leaving unless you want to spend the night here,"

She stuck her tongue out at him and stood up. Then she grabbed her dance bag and threw it at him, and surprised, he caught it.   
"Carry that for me, will ya?"

She didn't give him time to answer and instead walked off, still trying to read in the dim lights of the auditorium. He followed behind her mumbling about being her packhorse or something of the kind. She further annoyed by the lack of lights in the car, and her hunger was for a time, forgotten. 

She kept her place with her finger until they reached the house. She followed Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho inside while Inuyasha continued complaining about carrying her stuff. Once inside the door she took the bag that had been so troublesome for him and trudged it upstairs. 

She dropped it on the floor of her room and quickly grabbed a makeshift bookmark to mark her page. After which she began collecting the things that had become strewn about her borrowed room, tucking them in her otherbag. It was again Inuyasha who rapped at her door, pushing it open when he found it wasn't latched closed and telling her they were going out for dinner.

"Out? At this time of night?"

"What's wrong with that?"

She didn't bother arguing and followed him downstairs, the book remaining on her bed. 

~X~

Kagome groaned when the annoying chirp of her alarm clock woke her earlier than usual. She roused herself reluctantly from her bed and realizing what time it was quickly began collecting her things and getting dressed. She threw on her school uniform and rapidly searched the room for any belongings she may have missed. She made up her bed and scribbled a note of thanks and left it on her pillow. 

She grabbed her bags, one on each shoulder and opened her door. The house was quiet. She crept downstairs and peered around. There was a clatter in the kitchen, so she dropped her bags by the door and went off in that direction. Sesshoumaru was pulling a frying pan down from the pot rack; no one else was in sight. 

She stepped into the room and he looked up sharply when he noticed her. 

"Good morning," she greeted him. "Is everyone else still sleeping?"

"They'd spend half the day in bed if they could,"

The comment was so quietly spoken she barely caught it. She smiled in reply.

"Um well I'm going now. I just wanted to tell whoever was in the kitchen, which is you, so everyone didn't wake up and I was missing or anything. Could you thank your father for me? I had a nice weekend,"

She turned away. 

"You want to stay for breakfast?"

She wanted to but she couldn't. "No thanks Sesshoumaru. I'll see you later, okay?" 

She left the kitchen and a few minutes later Sesshoumaru was once again the only awake person in the house. He sighed. It would've been nice not to eat breakfast alone for once. 

~X~

Kagome made her way down the street. It was even colder this morning than it had been yesterday. The sky was gray and overcast, as though threatening snow. The book given to her last night by Sesshoumaru was tucked into a side pocket of her dance bag. She would take it with her today and read during any given opportunity. She was extremely grateful when her she turned onto a familiar street. Up the shrine stairs, across the courtyard and finally to her own front door. 

After struggling to find her keys and let herself inside and breathed deeply the familiar scent of home. She hiked up to her bedroom dropping her things here and there and grabbing her school things and took them back down with her. A new day at school was about to begin. 


	9. Act IX: Of Boys and their Quirks

Clumsy 

Author's Notes: I don't know if it's mentioned before this chapter, I've decided they're going to do the "Nutcracker." Unfortunately that's Russian- not Japanese but information on ballets is _extremely_ thin. I've actually been to the Nutcracker so it was a logical choice for me. However it's an not such a great choice because I can't remember the details about it and information is difficult to acquire in means of details. I've found 3 or 4 different adaptations of the "Nutcracker" so if it differs from one you've seen or heard about it, that's why. I've done my best to piece together one version. 

You can ignore the little _–Tuesday, -Wednesday_, etc marks. Those are for me to keep track and I thought it was just as well to leave them in. ^_^ 

Act Nine: Of Boys and Their Quirks

-_Tuesday_

She liked it, she determined. Although given the choice she probably wouldn't have chosen a book by Edgar Allen Poe to read, she normally didn't go for the creepy mysteries or murder stories. Nonetheless it seemed to match Sesshoumaru well enough and she could understand how _he_ would enjoy it. 

She held the book in hand, she would return it at the earliest opportunity, but she wasn't going to take it to his house. She hadn't seen much of him over the last two days. Her life had returned pretty much to normal. It was now late Tuesday afternoon and her practice at Inutaisho's had ended early on account of the weather. 

He didn't want the girls to have to walk home in the cold and snow. Of course it hadn't had much effect on her. Here she was walking toward the park. It wasn't actually snowing, but it was projected to snow and it certainly was cold enough for it. She shivered in the frigid air but didn't turn back.

Truth be told she didn't know why she was going to the park in the first place. She didn't have plans to meet anyone there or to do anything. The book in her pocket, she'd already read through, the stories were still fresh in her memory. So, why was she going there?

Although, she reasoned, she hadn't been there in a long while and she did enjoy it. She was regretful suddenly that she hadn't invited Souta. The walk seemed long and with the cold it seemed more forlorn than it would have normally. Not many people were out for a casual stroll in this weather, the sensible thing to do was to stay home where you were warm. 

Later this week they would hold the final round of auditions for the play and then immediately rehearsals would begin. Inutaisho hated to loose time. Kagome had auditioned twice already but was scheduled for a third time with a few other girls in competition for the lead part of the play they were performing. She'd doubted she'd get but tried anyway. 

She was walking along, looking straight ahead to avoid the brisk wind and hardly noticed the things around her. She was so caught up it almost escaped her she had reached her destination. She walked along, staring straight ahead mindless of the things that were out of her direct sight until she heard loud, cheerful laughter. She stopped by the trunk of a large tree and stared across the park lawn toward an old wooden bench. 

It looked like Sesshoumaru, or maybe it was Inuyasha she couldn't really tell from looking at the back of his head. It had to be one of the two; no one else she knew had hair that particular shade. It wasn't the person on the bench however that had elicited the shout; it was the young girl beyond the bench running around in wide, joyful circles making piercing exclamations of happiness. It had finally begun to snow and she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. 

Now that she got a good look at her, it looks suspiciously like that girl Rin who she'd met just recently at the studio. Kagome smiled to herself and turned to continue walking leaving the girl and the young man on the bench alone again. 

She followed the path that led you around the park in a loopy circle. She wasn't in a rush to go anywhere or to do anything and enjoyed the general waste of time that she was spending. 

It was nice to be alone sometimes, but she should've been at home with her grandfather. She was supposed to be practicing her archery. Archery wasn't one of her favorite activities but she was fairly decent at it. It was part of her duties as learning to be a miko at the shrine, although she didn't enjoy that either. 

"Kagome!"

She glanced around, who was calling her? The sound of heavy footfalls drew her attention to the path behind her. 

"Ah, I knew it was you!" Kouga exclaimed triumphantly. "Why aren't you dancing or whatever?"

"My teacher canceled it," 

There was a short pause. 

"I can't believe you spend time with that looser,"

"Excuse me?" she hesitated. "Oh, you're talking about Inuyasha. I actually don't spend too much time with him."

He hardly seemed to hear. "There's an archery tournament this weekend, I signed you up, so you'll go with me," he stated in his gruff, brash manner.

"WHAT?" she all but snarled at him. "YOU DID WHAT? How do you even know I can shoot a bow?"

"I saw you," he replied indifferently. "I have complete confidence in you, you're my girl after all!" he grinned boldly, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. 

She shoved him away violently, but he didn't seem bothered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! What's this I saw you' stuff? I don't practice archery outside of the shrine and you were sneaking around the shrine?"

"I wasn't sneaking!" he replied and crossed his arms in a huff. "I climbed the tree in your back yard to get a better look around, trying to find you and then you came out with some old guy and starting shooting arrows." 

She quivered in her anger, face turning a delicate pink, hands closed in clenched fists. "IDIOT! How dare you!" she pointed and shouted loudly, not caring if someone was watching them or if she were disturbing anyone in the park, however unlikely. 

He shrugged. "Didn't think you'd mind,"

"Ahhh!" she turned with sharply and stomped off but he skipped after her.

"Hey, you're not really mad are you? I'm sure you can win,"

She ignored him. 

"So you're still gonna come then right?" he didn't wait for a reply. "That's great! I'll come by the Shrine and we'll go together. We can have lunch!"

They were fast approaching the exit. He dashed ahead and waved wildly to her. 

"Bye Kagome, see you Saturday!" he yelled loud enough to tell the whole park including the girl and man on the bench who both looked in their direction.

Kagome growled to herself watching him go before glancing around. She groaned again seeing it was Sesshoumaru on the bench and the little girl behind him was waving at her.

She waved back, and Sesshoumaru peered behind him to see who she was waving at and saw Rin smiling and laughing. The girl ran around the bench and toward her.

"Kagome!"

She hugged her quickly and it surprised Kagome how quickly the girl attached herself to people. Kagome didn't ask why she was here with Sesshoumaru but instead listened as the girl bubbled on about the lack of flowers. At the first opening Kagome asked her how dance was and she brightened impossibly further.

"Come on and sit with Sesshoumaru! Rin will dance for you,"

Kagome allowed herself to be dragged toward the bench and sat down at the opposite end, smiling positively at the girl. 

"Rin is going to dance for Sesshoumaru and Kagome," she announced. 

Kagome watched as the girl performed some familiar basic stepped that blurred with moves and spins that only Rin knew the origin of. Kagome concluded it was over when Rin fell down dizzy from the tight circle was spinning in, and clapped. 

"Was that the end?" she asked just to make sure.

Rin shook her head in agreement, probably not having the balance to start again.

"That was really good. Do you like dancing?"

"Rin _loves_ to dance!" she grinned. "And pick flowers," she added as an afterthought. 

Kagome stood up. "You did really good Rin. I have to go but I'll see you again okay?"

She pouted. "Do you have to?"

Kagome nodded regretfully. "I have practicing to do,"

"Don't you practice enough?" Sesshoumaru's curt question interrupted their little tête-à-tête. 

"It's not for ballet," she announced meeting his gaze. "Oh! Here," she pulled the small book out of her pocket and handed it to him. He looked momentarily surprised to see it as it took the book. "Interesting book,"

"You read it?" he seemed not to believe her.

"Of course I did and liked it!" She felt like adding so there!' but didn't. "Why are you going to quiz me about it's content?"

He raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored the fact she'd said anything. 

"Well! I better go. You're here with Sesshoumaru, aren't you?"

The girl replied that she was.

"Then I am interrupting your quality time together. I'll see you later Rin. Thanks for letting me borrow the book Sesshoumaru; we can discuss it later. Next time you should borrow one of my books." 

Rin waved as dramatically as Kouga had and Sesshoumaru wasn't even turned in her direction as she left. 

~X~

-Wednesday

"You will never guess what happened to me yesterday!"

Sango looked up at the distressed statement and smiled at Kagome. Such emphatic remarks seemed to open every one of their conversations. "Well tell me about it while we walk, I have to drop something off,"

They began walking, and turned up a stairwell up to the second floor. Although curious why they were going up there Kagome didn't ask.

"You know Kouga? That guy with the dark hair, kind of long who's always arguing with Inuyasha?"

"The guy who calls you his girl' and all his friends call you their sister'? That guy?"

"Yeah, that's the one. He signed me up at an archery tournament this weekend,"

"Sounds nice, you should go," 

"What? Are you two conspiring together?" she huffed. "He admitted the climbing a tree in my backyard watching me practice,"

"It could've been worse Kagome, he could've been looking into your bedroom. That's on the second floor isn't it?"

She gasped. "I didn't even _think_ of that!" she was quick to recover. "But it's not the point!"

Sango smiled at her. "He thinks you're good enough to compete in a tournament Kagome, take it as a compliment,"

Kagome looked at her dryly. "Obviously you don't Kouga well enough. It has less to do with my skill as an archer as it does having me go somewhere with him. He's just like Miroku without the perverted reputation,"

Sango sighed. "Miroku is rather hands-on' isn't he? Has he you know, groped you?"

"No, you?"

The other frowned. 

"You're kidding!"

Kagome erupted into laughter. 

"It's not funny! Sango scolded before stepping into a classroom that was open. 

Kagome was waiting alone outside the room when she noticed Sesshoumaru further down the hall at his locker. He was withdrawing books and seemed disinterested in everything else. Pulling the last one out he pushed it closed and moved out the stairwell door to his left and out of sight. Sango stepped back out of the room and promptly picked up their conversation. 

"Okay well, back to Kouga. I think you should go, besides it might be fun, right?"

Kagome objected, but in due course agreed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should get out more,"

"They announce the parts Monday. You think you'll get the lead?"

"No way last year I danced in the Sugar Plum Fairy group, I'll probably be there again. How about you?"

"I tried out for the Spanish Solo, you know the one?"

"Vaguely, there isn't much time to actually watch the play when you're in it," she admitted. "Good luck,"

"You too,"

They smiled and headed off to the studio. They were both excited and anxious as they stepped inside. Sesshoumaru had already arrived and was seated behind the front desk, head tilted downward in a new book. His cold gold eyes rose to greet them and just as quickly abandoned them, but Kagome was the only one of the two to notice.

~X~

Ballet that night was dull. Mostly she sat watching the other girls dance individually as they auditioned for Inutaisho. When she left the room that night, she wasn't surprised to see Miroku harassing the dancers again. His eyes brightened as he noticed them.

"Sango, Kagome!"

He walked toward them and Sango quickly ducked into the changing room leaving Kagome alone. 

"I uh have to change,"

He started to say something but she stepped into the room too beyond his reach. 

The entrance door rattled open behind him. 

"Hey Miroku! Stop harassing Kagome!"

The boy turned back and waved slightly. "Ah Inuyasha, when did you get here?"

Inuyasha stood in the doorway with a glare. 

"Might I ask where the lovely Kikyo has gotten to?" he asked distractedly. 

"She's not here, idiot. She stayed home to practice her archery,"

"Archery? Really, I didn't know that. Is she good?"

"Keh, how should I know?" 

"Did you say archery?" Kagome suddenly stepped out having just pulled some warm clothes over her leotard. She walked down the hall passing through the girls and their mothers. Sango passed by her mumbling her good-byes in a rush to meet her brother Kohaku. "Is Kikyo an archer?"

"She grew up at some kind of shrine," he replied absently.

Kagome gasped. "Really? Is she participating in an archery competition this weekend?" She walked just past the front desk, but didn't look back to see if Sesshoumaru was there, the matter currently slipping her mind. 

Inuyasha turned a serious gaze toward her. "How did you know about that?"

"Well because I'm going with Kouga on Saturday," 

"K-Kouga? You're going with Kouga?!" he crossed his arms suddenly, glaring at her. "Keh! You probably can't shoot a bow anyway,"

She huffed. "I can go out with whomever I want to. So what are you gonna do about it?" she asked smugly. 

"Oh yeah? What if I knock out all his teeth? Gonna go out with him then?"

"Like you coul-"

"Hey!" Both froze in their tracks at the scolding male shout. They both turned fearfully and found Inutaisho glaring at them. "Kagome you should be getting home, Inuyasha you have schoolwork to be making up!" 

They both agreed and submitted as Inutaisho retreated out of sight. 

Kagome stepped past him. "Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

He stuck his tongue out at her and she glared. "You're so immature!"

"Eh? Hey, wait a minute! _I'm_ immature, it's half _your_ fault!" he shouted after her but she kept walking. 

"Inuyasha!"

He peered around, and found Sesshoumaru was glaring at him. "Didn't father tell you to do something?"

"Yes, yes, I'm going!" he brushed his brother off, stalking back out the studio doors, half wanting to track down Kagome. He was caught between asking her what possessed her to go anywhere with that dumb jerk face Kouga and the other half wanted to yell at her till she dumped him and their date.

But, Inuyasha thought evilly, he was going to that tournament with Kikyo, he'd keep an eye on her! He wasn't about to let the dirty pervert to touch Kagome! She deserved better, and if she didn't want _him_ he'd be damned if she was going to end up with a jerk like Kouga. 

~X~

Closing Notes: Okay, that's it. I've been a little busy and a little anxious for the past week or so after my mother 'volunteered' me to work at the polling place on Nov. 5. 

I didn't revise this chapter (I don't think) so please excuse any grammatical errors. It's entirely possible that chapter 9 will be rewritten and replaced. I already rewrote this chapter once and this version is amazingly different from the first. 

I wasn't feeling very well and I've really caught a snag with chapter 10, so if anyone has any suggestions. I can assure you I am very interested. I've been stuck for a while as to what to do with Sesshoumaru and Kagome... 

By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far. I've thoroughly enjoyed reading people's comments on it. ^_^ 


	10. Act X: To Speak Darkly

Clumsy 

You've all seen Kagome and Kikyo. In the anime they both have brown eyes, however I was re-reading my previous chapters and apparently I gave Kagome _blue _eyes in this story. I just wanted to note that, no particular importance or reason. 

I wanted to thank the people who reviewed, chapter nine specifically. It was those reviews and suggestions that inspired this chapter. After I read them I sat down and started thinking and some hours later was motivated to write. Thank you. 

The general format of day to day may be subject to change at a later point. It will soon, because it's tedious for me to write, often leading me to dead ends and plot discrepancies and it's a little on the boring side. 

Act X: To Speak Darkly

-_Saturday_

Kagome peered out her window, scanning the tree to see if Kouga was poking around but it appeared empty of any human presence. She sighed and turned away. How did she get roped into this dumb exhibition? When she told her mother and grandfather they had both encouraged her to go ahead. Then her grandfather had launched into a speech about the important history of archery and it's correlation for the path of truth. She groaned just remembering. She'd had to sit there for an hour and then he'd taken her outside and made her practice. All in all her free Friday afternoon had been shot. Now here she was waiting to go meet Kouga.

"Kagome, there's someone to see you,"

She groaned again. Then again, maybe he would simply show up. 

She'd never been to a tournament. When she'd seen him again later on in the week he'd told her it was just a small tournament in the local area. It wasn't a huge archery competition like the National Coming-of-Age tournament*. She wasn't sure where it was being held or if she even had to take anything with her. 

"Kagome!" her mother called again. 

She pulled her door open and managed to haul herself downstairs. 

"Yo!"

She immediately smiled, _that_ could be no one but Kouga. 

"Hi Kouga."

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

~X~

"Hey, Kagome!" 

She whirled around and found Kouga and a bunch of his friends all-waving at her. She smiled restlessly and proceeded toward them only to be showered in compliments on how well she looked in her archery habiliments. 

"That's really nice and all, but I look just like all the other competitors," 

True enough, they were all dressed the same. The competition was being held indoors as opposed to outdoors. They all walked in together to wait for the opening ceremony. More people were milling about indoors than outdoors. She didn't see anyone she recognized, much to her relief. 

At least until a little bundle of energy slammed straight into her, knocking them both to the ground. The little girl stood up and immediately apologized.

"Kaede!"

The people seemed to part and Kikyo came into view, dressed the same as she, scolding the little girl for running so carelessly. Kagome stood up awkwardly. Kagome took the initiative and greeted the other girl.

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"So you're competing too. Inuyasha mentioned that the other day at the studio. I'm not really all that good at archery, but good luck to you," She half waved as Kouga grabbed her arm by the elbow and led her away from the dark haired girl.

"That wasn't polite," she began then stopped. "But since it was Kikyo" she just let the matter drop especially since Kouga seemed to have taken no notice of her even speaking.

"If you hang out with her we're bound to end up meeting with dog-face," he scowled. 

Kagome looked around. Some of the archers were smiling while others held the most serious looks on their faces. Archery was important to some people; to others it was more of a hobby. To her it was simply something she'd always done with her grandfather. 

The sounds drifted away as her mind traveled to places far beyond the indoor range. It had been days and she had not spoken to Sesshoumaru once. 

She sighed, drawing Kouga's attention.

"Hey, you're not thinking about dog-face are you?"

She sighed again; it was going to be a very long day. 

~X~

He couldn't imagine why on earth anyone was holding an archery exhibition in weather like they were having. He was, at the least, pleased they'd had sense enough to keep it indoors away from the blustery weather. 

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" 

He bristled, repressing the scowl that longed for freedom, but managed to turn impassively toward the owner of the rude voice. He wasn't surprised, amused, or pleased to see his brother standing some feet behind him, trudging toward the shrine stairs where he stood. He was even less surprised to see the idiot hadn't worn a coat. 

"You here to see the archery?" 

They were now standing face to face at the bottom of the stairs. Sesshoumaru didn't reply but it hardly seemed to matter to Inuyasha who continued.

"Kagome's going to be here with Kouga,"

"Is that so?" He asked, a clear note of disinterest in his voice. 

Inuyasha was about to continue when another interrupted their conversation. They both looked up to see a little girl waving down at them. She was smiling and called out again to Inuyasha who sighed and ascended the stairs leaving Sesshoumaru alone. 

He looked back up trying to remember why he was here again. Higurashi was probably already here especially given how Inuyasha was typically late for everything. Archery was a time-honored sport, and he had a great deal of respect for it. It was a much more worthy use of time than dancing, which he thought of as a general waste. 

After his discovery, or rather her announcement of it to her friend in the hall some afternoons past, he'd been curious about it. The things she did at the shrine had never really been of interest to him and he hadn't thought of it. It was remarkable that she had actually used some of her time for efforts other than academic and extracurricular and on something historically valuable. 

Deciding again he made the right decision to make an appearance here, he too climbed the stairs and entered the shrine courtyard and from there to the appropriate building. 

The door to the building was open. People were gathered around, here and there. Competitors were gathered together on the opposite side of the large room all dressed the same.

"Go, Kagome!"

He peered left. Sitting there in front with cheering cronies to his right and left was the one he'd identified as Kouga'. Across the room the dark haired girl in question turned and looked back sheepishly, clearly embarrassed at his outburst. 

He shook his head slightly in disgust. It was no wonder Kagome was here with someone like him. The girl just couldn't say no, and at the moment he felt extremely motivated to teach her. He had no such qualms or problems and often had to say nothing to make known his dissent. He took a seat a distance away from Kouga and his friends. He had apparently missed the opening ceremony. 

Kagome was standing off to the side, beside her he recognized Kikyo. From this distance the only means of telling them apart was the length of their hair. Both of them had their hair tied back with white ribbons, and they seemed to be engaging in an amiable conversation. It never ceased to amaze him how easily she could smooth things over and set aside differences to make friendships work. After all, it now appeared she had won over Kikyo, or at least stemmed the hostilities, since the girl didn't look upset. 

Rather, they walked outward the starting line together, so perhaps Inuyasha simply wasn't a big enough issue to divide them. Although he could hardly imagine what they had in common outside of archery and family background, as far as he knew Kikyo had also come from a family that owned a shrine although they had since lost possession of it. 

The difference between the two girls who looked so much alike was glaring. Kikyo was calm and at ease with her bow while Kagome seemed apprehensive, staring down the range nervously. Despite her agitation, she seemed fairly certain of herself. 

He wondered idly to himself if she would look over and see him, but her eyes never wandered from the range targets. Although that was perhaps more out of nervousness than concentration knowing how Kagome handled some things. 

Through the progression of the afternoon, he became bored with the affair and decided to take leave of it. He rose from his place and slipped gracefully past the crowd of people blocking the door and outside into the cool air. 

The wind ruffled through his bangs, the weather was beginning to even out and in a month, or two the low temperatures would, traditionally, go up again bringing an end to the cold season. 

"Sesshoumaru," 

"Kagome," he didn't even need to see, to know who it was addressing him. 

"Interesting to see you here. Are you an archer?" she asked, ever the conversationalist.

"No," 

A few moments of stiff silence followed, her facing him- him facing away. 

"I've decided." the assurance of the statement made him turn toward her in a silent bid for her to continue. "I've decided that I'm not going to do this anymore."

She smiled thinly.

"This half-on, half-off thing isn't going to work anymore. So either we are friends, or we are not." 

It was true enough. It really wasn't working. That was it, the line was drawn, and she was standing on the other side of it. All he had to do was turn and leave and she'd pursue other people and the relationship he'd simultaneously wanted to preserve and to sever, would be over. It would be easier that way. It would make the months following less difficult, if he didn't have to deal with Kagome, but the logic didn't pan out. He was immobile. He couldn't make himself go.

"Yo! Kagome! What are you doing outside? Is that dog-face?"

Of all the things he hated, interruptions were one of them. Especially by any of Kagome's lackluster friends, she herself was acceptable, but her companions were loathsome. Once again due to her inability to choose or rather rid herself of nuisances such as this one.

He particularly hated interruptions where the foolish party had the nerve to insult him. He stepped forward more quickly than she could get in his way, clutching the collar of the interrupting person tightly as he leered down at him.

"Excuse me?" He growled.

Kagome scrambled to assist the sputtering young man in his grasp. She tried, unsuccessfully; to pry his fingers from the boy's shirt while insisting that he had meant someone else. Upon realizing that Kouga had thought he was his brother, Inuyasha, he released him, and he backed up a step or two. 

"You are interrupting, go away,"

Kouga took another couple steps back as Kagome promised to meet him inside in a few minutes. Kouga, to his credit, left them alone. She was smiling brightly, although it dimmed considerably when she turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"You don't have to get violent, you know," she half-scolded.

"You shouldn't be associating with people like that,"

"My friends aren't the issue, and you're in no place to criticize." 

"I have every right to criticize," 

Apparently she didn't see the point as argumentative or realized she was in fact, wrong and left the subject alone.   
"That isn't the topic! We're supposed to be discussing the non-status of our relationship,"

"This is no place for such a discussion,"

She shook her head. "We don't need a discussion, Sesshoumaru. Either you want to be friends with me or you don't. Is it that much of a dilemma?" Her voice was low; threatening if he gave the wrong answer she'd end up hurt and knowing Kagome, probably crying. She had always been giving to crying, why, he could never figure out.

He stepped back, turning his head slightly away. "We both have other things to be doing, we can continue another time, at a more appropriate place,"

He wasted no time in getting away from her. He didn't like the situation or their place of conversation. 

~X~

"Ah, it's such a good day!" Sango exclaimed, pushing the changing room door open. 

Kagome smiled. "I guess you're happy about the part you got,"

Sango sat down beside her pulling off her ballet slippers. "Aren't you? I thought you wanted a lead role, you got the Sugar Plum Fairy," 

"Oh, I'm happy about that, I just have a few other things on my mind."

"Something serious? Is everything okay?"

It wasn't like Kagome to be so down.

"No, no, nothing like that, just minor stuff." 

They pulled on some warmer clothes, and Kagome grabbed her bag and they followed one another out. Inuyasha was out by the front desk while Kaede and Rin ran around him in lazy, laughing circles. Sesshoumaru wasn't at the front desk, to her surprise; rather a new woman was seated there. 

"I didn't know Inuyasha was so popular with the younger girls," Sango snickered and Kagome smiled accordingly.

"Yeah," she picked up where her friend left off. "It's really too bad he's not that good with girls his own age,"

The boy, clearly within hearing range, scowled at them and promptly snarled at them to shut up'. Sango and Kagome merely laughed. 

Sango waved and Kagome stepped out staring up at the late afternoon sky. It was almost evening now. She had hardly gone but a few steps before a hand pressed down upon her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. 

She whirled around, slapping the hand off her shoulder angrily, but her anger faded upon sight of her visitor. 

"Are you really that surprised to see me?" 

She almost groaned. "Not really. Why aren't you inside, get fired?" she quipped. 

"No," he responded airily. "My employment isn't of your concern."

She shrugged. "Just asking. Not that it's not nice to see you or anything but I have to go." 

"Higurashi-san won't mind,"

"How do you know that?" she snapped, spinning around heatedly. "I could have somewhere important to be right now!"

"You don't," 

"That's the problem, right there! You can't make such grand assumptions and then tell me what I'm going to do! Say well we can talk about this later' and then expect me to drop whatever else I have to do to get there!"

"You have nowhere to go but home Higurashi and I asked you to drop nothing!" 

"And don't call me Higurashi'-"

"It is your name, is it not?" he stepped forward purring softly as he leaned down toward her touching the underside of her chin with his fingertips. 

She shook her head, a smile brimming at the corners of her mouth. "That won't work, not today." She stepped back away from his touch and he dropped his hand back to his side, an amused smirk on his face. 

"But it would work another day?" he asked, raising one elegant eyebrow. 

While she may, ordinarily, have been significantly distracted by his little display, today she was very much focused and continued on. 

"All you do is look down on everyone. Is that natural Sesshoumaru? Were you born that much better than me and everyone else or is that something you just picked up?" 

The smirk vanished from his face but he didn't say anything.

"I felt bad for a long time that you were always by yourself, you always seemed lonely. But I hope you've gotten used to it, I think you'll be that way for a long time." 

With that she turned and walked away forcing herself to put one foot in front of another. Convincing herself that what she'd just done was best for both of them. She regretted it all as she reached the shrine stairs, but she wouldn't turn back. 

She padded softly along the stone pathway to the house, and discarded her shoes by the door. Maybe it would be easier tomorrow 

"Kagome, is that you?"

She looked up at the alarmed call of her mother. She knew that tone of voice, something was wrong. 

~X~

There were few people who would oppose him, let alone walk away from him. In fact only two people ever fit into that category, one was his father and the other had just half-ran away from him. She was gone now leaving him alone and slightly confused. Leaving yesterday afternoon hadn't seemed that important and he didn't think it would bother her, and if it did, she'd get over it. Apparently he'd miscalculated her reaction and was, for once, at a loss as to how to handle her. 

"If I wasn't so sure Kagome was probably crying right now, the whole thing would be funny,"

Sesshoumaru growled. "I'm in no mood for your attitude Inuyasha, take it elsewhere."

"You actually think I'm going to pass up an opportunity to gloat, _over you_?" 

Sesshoumaru turned back to his younger sibling with a sharp-eyed stare. 

"She's better off without you," Inuyasha stated, watching him wearily. 

"Is that so?"

He nodded confidently. "What do you have in common with Kagome? And besides you're going away to a university in, what? Three months? Does she know that?" 

First Kagome cast him off and now his brother was talking down to him, what a day. 

"Does Kikyo know that you are interested in her because she is so much like Kagome, and Kagome wouldn't have you?"

Inuyasha scowled. "It's not like that! Besides, you know damned well she was always too hung up over you to pay any attention to me! But this time she told _you_ to get lost, even if it was a long time coming." 

Sesshoumaru didn't attempt to stop him as he went back into the building. His day was being ruined at an alarmingly rapid pace. If she had made her decision and decided to give up on their friendship, he'd accept it, but not like this. He wouldn't be denied the opportunity to speak and he didn't want any more interruptions. 

It was close to six when he found his way to the shrine. The sky was quickly darkening, but the time of day was irrelevant to his business here. He quickly ascended the stairs and into the courtyard. 

The Higurashi Shrine was quite large. He walked ahead and up a few more stairs and followed the stone path to the shrine buildings. The house was located at the farthest point back on the property. He walked past the shrine building and the house came into sight at the far right. 

He raised his hand and knocked. 

"We don't want any!" A small, male voice called from the other side of the door. 

"Souta! What are you doing?"

"Grandpa told me to say it!" 

He heard a heavy female sigh before the door slid open. Kagome now stood in the doorway, her brother peeking out from behind her. 

~X~

The silence fell like a wide gap between them. Behind them they could hear Souta rooting through the kitchen cabinets searching for something to snack on. The familiar crinkle of a plastic bag reached their ears suggesting he had found something and then the sound floated away and they heard the soft patter of feet as they ascended the staircase. 

Kagome sat across from him at the table, staring down at her fidgeting hands hesitantly. 

"Surely you haven't run out of steam yet? Is there nothing else you can rail at me?" 

"I made the point I wanted," she replied meekly as though she were now ashamed or otherwise uncomfortable in his presence. Understandably so. 

"As for my attitude-_you Higurashi_ -have been treated exceptionally well given my exposure to your embarrassing social circle."

"_'Embarrassing social circle?_'" She slammed her hands down on the table as she shot from her chair, meekness forgotten. "Oh? Are we back to my friends again?" 

"You could hardly expect me to ignore it," he stated as though he were being generous.

"Ignore it? Like my friends are- how dare you!?" She swung her hand wildly at him in her fury. She was much angrier now than she had been before and not the simple anger that could easy change to indignation. This was a fierce passion that had to be roused down slowly or released violently.

Passion, he mused. You could do many things with a wild emotion like that, it just depended on what sub-emotion you bonded it to. 

"Where is your mother?" He glanced around. He didn't see the woman anywhere. 

She visibly hesitated. "S-She had to go to see my aunt." 

"Your aunt?" 

"She's fallen ill again, relapsed." Her angry tone melted into one of softness and she collapsed back into her chair. The passion, not to his enjoyment, had gone from her. 

"Is that so?" he paused and attempted to re-focus her on their conversation. "So we are alone?" 

"With the exception of Souta, why?" she was now staring at him suspiciously. 

"Just attempting to establish the facts. Let's get back to the topic."

"You're the one who keeps changing it!" she snapped, re-igniting her fury.

He stood casually from his chair and calmly pushed it forward. She followed his example but not half as peacefully. 

"I would have thought you'd have had more patience,"

"I've always had a short temper," she replied testily following him as he walked slowly, leisurely from the room. "Look, I don't know what you came over here for. There was no point in doing so. We don't have anything in common. We're not anything alike. So there's no real reason to continue this relationship when I'm the one who always gets hit with the backlash. I'm the one who gets snapped at and promises broken."

His eyes flashed. Broken promises? That was a giant leap backwards. He'd thought perhaps she'd even forgotten that promise; after all it was worthless now, wasn't it? 

"There are reasons for everything. Whatever reason you may have imagined I had no malicious intentions when I broke that promise." He replied, feeling the need to turn away from her. 

She was bringing up old, painful memories. Memories he didn't want to remember, but that never vanished; memories that left him feeling bare and vulnerable. Suddenly and with new clarity he realized- coming here was a bad idea.

"Going to escape now?" Her small voice stopped him as he turned to the door. The bitterness there was unmistakable. He unclenched his teeth but didn't turn back or even move. 

"What point is there in going back?"

"What point did you have in coming over here if you weren't willing to do so? You can't fix something that broke a long time ago without finding out what broke it."

"You are always so keen to snoop in what is not your business."

She paused, and her silence made him turn toward her, worried that she was crying. She wasn't. She stared at him expressionlessly, the distinct look of anger was gone, but there was no other emotion in its place. She stared at him with a grim line across her mouth, and eyes focused sharply on him. She was hiding now. The emotions that she always broadcast openly through her eyes were not revealing anything. 

"You're right. I don't want to know. We don't have anything else to talk about, you know where the door is." 

She didn't yell, gesture wildly, or even raise her voice from the flat, monotonous tone she'd lowered it to. Rather she turned and walked out of his line of sight leaving him alone in the hall. 

It was not only a mistake once, but a mistake _twice_ to come here. The day was now officially trashed.


	11. Act XI: Skeleton's Rattle

Clumsy 

Author's notes: This story skips ahead abruptly please take note of it. 

So many people commented on the promise' in the last chapter, I was actually surprised. That was sort of thrown in there in the course of a heated argument, something that happened before that neither of them have talked about in a long time. It will be discussed further in this chapter. 

Rin and Sesshoumaru are uncharacteristically close for two people who just met' at the dance studio, maybe you noticed this. There were reasons for this closeness that I've since abandoned since this story is nearing it's closing and I've decided not to get into it. 

Act XI: Skeleton's Rattle

The anxious, gut-wrenching feeling in her belly wasn't new. It had been plaguing her for weeks. Today was it, the graduation ceremony for the senior class. It was the last day she'd see him before he left. 

It was amazing how many ways one could find to avoid another person. She and Sesshoumaru had managed to do so effortlessly although honestly, they were more his efforts than hers. That in itself left her feeling that much worse.

The whole day seemed bland, and she'd dreaded it's coming. She walked down the stairs lifelessly and plopped into a chair across from her mother. Breakfast was the same as always. Her mother was drifting somewhere in her thoughts while her grandfather told historical' tales to her brother Souta.

She smiled sadly as she left the room telling herself she shouldn't let this be getting her down. But it was. 

The ceremony was a relatively short affair. It would take up the last few hours of the final school day. 

"Kagome!"

She forced a smile and ran to catch up with her friends. No use in thinking about it now, it would only bring more questions. Hours passed and her anxiety grew but she remained steadfast in her resolve. In her bag was the gift, the one she'd spent so many hours laboring over. All that time wasted and she'd gotten him something trivial, she thought. 

They were collected together sometime after noon for the graduation ceremony. The senior class was up front while all the junior classes sat in the back categorized by their homeroom teacher. 

There was no way she could pick Sesshoumaru out of the leagues of students all in identical uniforms despite his rather long hair and it's unusual shade. There were simply too many people. Instead she was forced to sit and watch, and wait. It was likely she wouldn't see him at all considering one person received the diplomas for each homeroom class, she sighed and slumped in her chair. 

Three months, she thought dismally. She and Sesshoumaru had avoided one another for three whole months. It was utterly depressing in its reality. They really weren't friends anymore; her words had rang truer than she'd ever wanted. This was so much different than those sparse in between years where they weren't really friends but still partially friendly. No, now they were completely severed. They didn't meet, they didn't speak, and they didn't even look in one another's direction. Well, maybe she did, he was much more successful in blowing her off.

Aside from her dismal affair with Sesshoumaru, a few other things had transpired. She'd successfully fulfilled her role in the seasonal play to a not sold out' audience, but one who enjoyed it anyway. They had performed it twice for school children visiting and then there were the paid performances, mostly parents and friends attended however. 

Notably Kouga and his band of eight or more friends who had shown up, sitting as close to the stage as they could get. They'd been offensively loud the entire time, much to the annoyance of everyone else in the center row, and an appalling distraction for Kagome. 

All in all everything had gone well. Miroku had shown up as well with an exuberant armful of flowers for Sango. Somehow or other something seemed to have developed between the two, although she had been so distracted lately she hadn't paid much attention to her friend's chatter.

She sighed dropping her head slightly, half wanting the day over while the other half of her held onto it tenaciously.

~X~

She stared at him contemptuously. "I didn't _ask _for your opinion!" she snapped. "So keep it to yourself!"

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha, is Sesshoumaru here, or not?" 

"Of course, where else does he go? He's in his room, although he's been snapping all week, at me and everyone else."

She smiled weakly. "Is that right? What a surprise." She muttered. "I'm not saying long so he shouldn't have too much to complain about." 

She tossed him a smile and a wave and skipped up the stairs, her school bag dangling in her hand. She padded down the hallway, pausing at his doorway and inhaled deeply trying to collect herself. She could do this. She could. 

She raised her hand and knocked before she could chicken out. Rather than the door opening, as she expected a gruff voice called from inside, "Come in."

So she did. She peered within anxiously; he was rummaging through a closet, not even looking in the direction of the door. She couldn't see him but she could hear him over there. She stepped inside, leaving the door open before changing her mind and kicking it closed rather abruptly. 

The unexpected slam of the door drew his attention and he stepped back and into view. He turned in her general direction, his expression bland before he caught sight of her. 

Where was his shirt? She wondered, almost blushing. She wasn't expecting him to be half dressed at this time of the afternoon. He visibly tensed upon seeing her. 

"Well, nice to know you're happy to see me," she chirped with much more feeling than she felt at the moment.

He returned to his task, not totally to her dismay. It was easier if she didn't have to stare at him half-unclothed. "Did you want something, Higurashi?"

"Yes, Masaharu-san." She replied. 

Next thing you know she'd be bowing too, she thought irritably. She shook her head; this was no time to allow him and his attitude to distract her. She was here for a reason, she thought. 

"Anyway, I came here to apologize." Whatever he'd been doing to cause the rustling sound stopped, and it was apparent he was listening even though he didn't look back at her. "The last argument we had I brought up things that really weren't part of our conversation, and I kind of regret that. I didn't want you to leave still cringing at the sight of me, so I came to say I was sorry."

She paused, wondering if she should continue. She really didn't have anything else to say. Well, nothing substantial, so she waited to see if he would reply. 

He didn't say anything and the ticking of a wind up clock on a desk table was surprisingly loud. 

"Besides that, I brought you this. It's nothing big or expensive and since I know very little about you anymore, it's on the generic side. But-" she trailed off as he turned toward her from the closet. 

She paused only momentarily from searching through her bag before withdrawing the elegantly wrapped gift. It wasn't big but she had spent a good twenty minutes wrapping this package under guidance from her mother. Her mother wrapped packages beautifully. 

She sat it aside on his desk and attempted to smile under such a heavy gaze. He looked like he was about to throw her out. 

She was going to cry, she could feel it already. She needed to get out of here before she broke down in front of him, she couldn't do that. She couldn't cry in front of him, even though she'd done it millions of times before.

"Well I should really go, I have to meet Kikyo soon." She smiled all the while mocking herself. She actually had an hour before she had to meet Kikyo, but he didn't know that, she thought, as she turned to the door, suddenly eager to be away from here.

"Why?"

She paused. "I'm sorry, why what?" she asked.

"Why are you meeting Kikyo?"

She sighed silently, not having enough courage to turn around. "She's helping me with my archery. She's really a whole lot better than me, and she agreed to help me out." 

Saying she was good at it was an understatement. Kikyo could outshoot her blind folded. Kikyo won the tournament some weeks past although she had provided _some _competition for the older miko, but not enough to seriously be a challenge to her. Kikyo had placed first, while Kagome had come in a secure third place after another challenger made a lucky shot in the final round. 

"When are you meeting her?" 

She paused. "About an hour," she murmured.

He must have heard her because he didn't ask her to repeat it. 

"I didn't mean to forget, Kagome." 

She finally managed to turn back and face him. "I didn't think you did, it's not important anymore anyway."

He had slid a pristine white shirt over his head and his hair was swept over one shoulder. She wondered if he had any idea just how sexy he looked sometimes when he really wasn't trying. 

"Apparently it is if you've been holding a grudge over it this long," he mused, examining the cuff of his white shirt before glancing back up at her. "You have an hour. Sit down." 

She only had an hour and the awkward pauses and drawn out silences were quickly eating up that time.

"I only have an hour, did you want to talk about something?"

"You never were one for companionable silence were you? Always wanted to fill every hour with meaningless chatter"

"You are strangely reminiscent for someone who is so hostile to memories." She noted. 

He tossed her a backward glance. "I'm leaving in a week, _we_ only have an hour."

"Less than an hour," she corrected.

"You hang around Inuyasha too much." He commented before stepping into his closet once more.

"I hardly ever see Inuyasha."

"Then you're hanging around with the other idiot, Kouda too much."

"Kou-ga! I don't hang out' with him much either. Why do we always end up talking about who I am friends with anyway?"

He suddenly appeared in her direct line of sight, a stern look upon his face. "Because you don't have the innate ability to say no'. It's in your best interest to acquire it before you become saddled with even more idiots."

Sometimes he was so- 

She looked back up quickly. Was he grinning at her? He was actually joking with her. The scamp! 

"Well I guess I could cut back on the undesirables, might as well start with you, right?" She teased, sending him a wily smile.

He ended up seated at his desk while she sat back on his futon. 

"So you're not angry at me anymore, right?"

"You are the one who cast me off," he reminded her.

"Right, but I also came and apologized. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even speak anymore because you are so ridiculously stubborn."

"I didn't owe you an apology."

"Oh no?" She asked a hint of a challenge in her voice. 

"For the festival. " he turned to her again. "For never showing up to take you to the New Year's festival I promised you, I am sorry about that. It was unintended."

"So why didn't you come?"

"My father's parents visited." He was not surprisingly, scant with the details. 

"The mean ones?" 

He gave her a curious look. 

"I don't know their names," she replied sheepishly. 

"The mean ones," he settled on.

"Why didn't you just tell me that later on instead of avoiding me?" 

"Because you would have asked me a million questions I didn't want to answer. It was beyond your comprehension at the time."

"'Beyond my comprehension'?"

"You were ten," he added defensively. 

"Okay fine, I'll concede that point, but I'm not ten anymore."

"Of which I'm aware. It seems to escape your notice that male and female companions do naturally grow apart at such times, doesn't it?"

"Inuyasha and I are still friends, you've got no excuse!" 

She was obviously teasing, not seriously pressing the point. She understood that he didn't like to talk much about himself; there was no use in forcing the subject. He had had an unpleasant visit with his grandparents it was understandable. Sesshoumaru's grandparents were very hostile toward Inutaisho and toward Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as well. An encounter with them might have involved hurt feelings or something along those lines. Given what he was like back then Sesshoumaru was likely to be greatly distracted by such and he was right. There were four years between them; until she grew up they'd have had little in common, especially with his interest in females much older than her at the time. She couldn't be unreasonable, besides she'd forgiven him the moment he said he was sorry.

"What is this?" he motioned toward the package.

"It's a picture of me, of course. I'm not about to let you move away and forget me." She winked and then added. "It's not actually a picture of me. It's an assortment of little things that will be infinitely useful to you, the college student that you will be very soon."

"Thank you."

She glanced at the clock. She had to meet Kikyo in ten minutes. Time passed so quickly. 

"I have to go, Kikyo and I are meeting at an archery range, and she's starting to issue warnings about me being late all the time."

She forced a weak smile, still gripping her bag. This was probably the last time she'd see him in a while. She had ballet, plus her meetings with Kikyo. Not only that but Inutaisho had been mentioning the upcoming ballet competition more often. It wasn't for several more months, but she sorely needed the practice. It hadn't helped that she'd been distracted by this little upset with Sesshoumaru. 

"Oh, I keep drifting off. I've really got to be going. Kikyo's not fun to be around when she's angry."

"I wouldn't know." He replied absently fingering the ornate paper of her gift. 

"You don't like her, do you?"

"I am not interested in my brother's social circle of morons."

He looked up as he heard her laugh in response to the comment. "You're harsh on him." She chastised.

"He'll live." 

Kagome scolded herself for just standing there- she had to go. But, oh, she didn't want to! When she left, that was it. He'd be gone, out of her reach for who knew how long. She almost lowered her head in despair but caught herself. 

Her conscience told her to bid her farewell now. Hug him and go. Hug him and go. Hug him and go! But she couldn't. She couldn't move from her place, she was frozen to the spot. 

"At a loss for words" he drawled. "That's a first." 

He met her gaze squarely clearing expecting to draw her into verbal combat. He was clearly surprised, and disturbed by her lack of willingness, and surprising show of even temperament. He stood uneasily but she held a hand up, stopping any forward motion toward her as her eyes fell closed and teardrops found their way down her cheeks.

What was she doing crying? She didn't want to cry in front of him. She bit her lip, brushed away the tears, and met his gaze openly once more. She could do this, she could. 

"You've always been trouble Sesshoumaru." Her eyes glistened, threatening more tears, which surprisingly ceased to fall. "So it figures this wouldn't be any easier, doesn't it?"

She was officially late now, but somehow it didn't matter. It was all so depressing and final. Deciding she'd had run out of time, she snapped her head up and stepped forward determinately. She was going to do this; she would, even if she could never face him again. 

Standing tall and pushing herself up on her toes she leaned forward pressing her lips against his for the briefest of moments. She gave him no time to reply, or even to kiss her back before she threw her arms around him, at least happy he hadn't stopped her from doing it. He raised one arm and draped it across her shoulders, but it was hardly a comforting motion. 

"I don't want to see you again before you leave." She murmured, but she was certain he'd heard. 

She pushed away from him abruptly, unable to contain the tears this time as she fled the room leaving him alone once more. 

She flew down the stairs, trying desperately to wipe away the tears and to keep from breaking into hysterical sobs. She pressed past Inutaisho and Inuyasha on her way out apologizing clumsily but not stopping.

Inutaisho turned to his youngest. "I wonder what that was about?" 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he followed his son's gaze toward the stairs. The only person up there was Sesshoumaru.

"She wouldn't cry like that for me," Inuyasha snorted bitterly taking the bag of groceries from his father's hands and stomping away moodily. 

~X~

How long he'd stood there escaped him, but the time didn't matter. It had to have been at least an hour as the sun was now beginning to dip on the western horizon. Soon it would be nightfall and he still had loose ends to tie up and things to finish. He turned his gaze down to the envelope in his hands; half debating whether or not he wanted to give it to her knowing the effect it was going to have. Still, it was necessary, he thought. He had to do it- it wasn't fair.

The injustice of the situation however wasn't enough to make him move from his perch where he stood leaning against the base of the torii gate looming over his head as he stared absently into the courtyard. He knew she was home, but she was not up in the shrine courtyard but probably back at the edge of the property tucked up into the safe haven that was her room.

He didn't like this- letters weren't his style. He preferred direct address, it was always easier to corner people that way, but he didn't want to corner her and more importantly he didn't want her doing it to him, should such a thing be possible. He wasn't about to say it was impossible, she was a clever girl. 

Finally, he pushed himself away from the gate and began walking toward the back. He walked leisurely, in no hurry, and almost praying that when he got there that she wouldn't answer the door. He preferred direct address, he thought, but tonight he didn't want it. He wanted to drop the letter and go, let her deal with it privately, away from him. Out of range of her sobs and out of sight of her tears. 

He knocked briskly, and waited once he reached the door. There was a slight commotion inside before it slid open and the boy he recognized as Kagome's brother appeared.

"Hi," he greeted him cheerily. "You want to talk to Kagome?" he asked immediately.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied primly holding out the pristine white envelope. "Will you give this to her for me? It's important."

The kid smiled and agreed. "I'll take it to her right now."

"Thank you." He replied before turning, and leaving the doorway. He heard the door close as he walked away. In a matter of moments the letter would be in her hands and there would be no going back. 

As he reached the street he turned back and gave the Higurashi Shrine one last look. It would be the last time he saw it. 

~X~

"Kagome!"

"Souta! I told you not to barge in my room!" the girl immediately rose from her desk where her algebra homework was again taunting her. 

"But I had to bring you this, he said it was important." He whined holding out an envelope.

"Who said it was important?"

"Inuyasha's older brother was here a minute ago, but he left after he asked me to give you the letter." He explained. "I'm hungry, so I'll see you later."

She watched him go in silence waiting until her door was firmly shut before even thinking of opening the letter. She had a bad feeling, he'd never written to her before, so it had to be bad, right?

She tore open the envelope and withdrew the fancy paper within. Sesshoumaru never did anything halfway, or anything less than elegant. He even wrote beautifully compared to his younger brother's scrawl. 

_"Kagome, _

You're too much of a warm and forgiving person for your own good. Your affection for me hasn't gone unnoticed, but it's best left as a fantasy. This letter will, undoubtedly, bring you pain, but it is unavoidable. I will not lower myself to lie, even to spare your feelings. 

It's an inevitable truth that I've brought you nothing but unhappiness and grief since we were children. Thank you for caring and never giving up your hopes in me – for that you will always have a special place in my memory. However, I want you to let go, I'll never bring you anything more than I have in the past and you deserve someone better.

The entire affair has done nothing but left hurt feelings and unhappiness in it's wake, and Inuyasha has become quite bitter over the entire situation. Let this be our final and complete goodbye. 

Keep this letter if you so desire, or destroy it because it hurt you but don't regard it as an act of cowardice. I penned this letter only because you expressed a desire not to see me again before I left, and I didn't want to see you cry anymore because of me. 

-Sesshoumaru " 

"Kagome! You have a visitor!" Her mother shouted up the stairs, but she barely heard. 

Her vision was blurring with tears, she was just barely keeping herself upright instead of falling over into a lifeless heap.

"Kagome!" Her mother called again. 

She dropped the letter onto her floor and walked to the stairs in a daze, even as she tried to blink away the tears. 

"Yo!"

She looked up absently.

"Kouga," she just barely managed to croak out. 

He walked to the bottom of the stairs and she fell into his embrace, unable to contain the hurt anymore as she spilled over in despair. 

~X~

Author's Notes: I'm glad I waited so long to finish this. I didn't like the others half as much as I liked this one, but I've got a feeling a lot of people are going to be unhappy with me. Sorry, I couldn't resist, I really liked where this was going. I was going to end it here, but I know I'll get very unhappy reviews, so it's not quite finished yet. 


	12. Act XII: Repossession

Clumsy

Act XII: Repossession

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-

Author's Notes: Okay, I think this is it. Maybe I'll add more to it later, but for now this is the **official last chapter**. 

Blind Stitch 7 – it'll be a while longer. Just need to add the final scenes, a couple more pages at least and it'll be done. 

Reviewer Lily mentioned an erratic plot, how true. I just couldn't peg this one down with something. I'm really working on the plot thing since I have a tendency to wing it' and see where it goes from there, chapter to chapter. Anybody else do that? 

* * *

"If you don't practice you can't get better, it's a fact. I'm not making it up." 

She sighed heavily, taking one look at the bare floor before turning away.

"Kagome..."

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like it right now. My heart isn't in it." the girl replied turning away from her long time friend. 

"It's okay, I guess, but our final recital is coming up soon. You'll have to practice sooner or later; Masaharu-sama isn't going to put up with this for very long, we both know it. Did you really work this hard to give up?"

"I'm not giving up," Kagome protested, turning back to face Sango. "I just... don't feel it. The inspiration, the feeling... the happiness I got from this just doesn't come to me anymore." 

"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

"It's all wrong." she looked up meeting her friend's gaze. "What if... you look back on something and realize you weren't doing it because of something you thought you were?" she sighed. "I mean... this dancing, I've done it a long time. First I did it because I adored Masaharu when my own father was gone and I wanted to spend time with him... and then I met Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Then I did it to prove I wasn't clumsy. Then things changed and I kept dancing to make myself ... to be... pretty."

"What?"

"Ballet is beautiful, ballerinas are beautiful. Around them...Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha... I never felt like that, I always ... I couldn't be pretty enough; I was always just clumsy little Kagome. If I'm not dancing for Masaharu, and not to prove myself, and not because I feel the need to make myself feel pretty then, what am I doing it for? I'm not sure that I'm doing it because _**I **_enjoy it." 

"This has to do with Sesshoumaru, doesn't it? I mean, with him being gone for so long, I've noticed it for a while but didn't want to say anything. It's been a couple years Kagome... how long are you going to hold on?"

"I'm not holding on!" she snapped defensively. "What about Kouga, doesn't he count?"

"I'm not sure he does... not to you. You're distant with him, like you're not all there." Kagome half glared and Sango shrugged. "Okay maybe not, but... if that is what's happening you both deserve better." 

Their conversation was abruptly cut short as their instructor came into the room, holding a stack of papers in hand, paying little mind to them. As he turned back from the table on his way back out he smiled at them before leaving them alone again.

"If that's what I decide to do... to leave dance, how am I ever going to tell him?"

* * *

He watched her as she stepped past him silently, taking no notice of him. The realization that he had been utterly overlooked was downright unpleasant and left a bitter taste. Although it wasn't particularly unusual for her to be oblivious and she was clearly deep in thought. 

Just as she'd disappeared from view into the darkening skies beyond the studio did his brother stomp back inside scowling for all he was worth.

"Problem?"

"What'd you say to Kagome?" his younger, forever brash brother demanded. 

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru replied feeling suddenly patient. He hadn't been exposed to his ridiculous antics for almost a year, the boy was probably in dire need of a proper set down since their father paid no heed to them most of the time.

"What'd you say to her before you left?!" Inuyasha continued apparently refusing to be satisfied with the answer. 

"That was almost three years ago... either way I only said what needed to be said, you should be happy. I gave you the chance you wanted, what happened? Nothing?" 

The brief tense paused between them was taut with barely controlled anger on one side and well-hidden humor on the other.

"You shouldn't be surprised, brother. She's never wanted you"

He watched as the gold orbs that matched his own hardened in response. "Coming back here is cold, even for you. Leave Kagome alone."

A corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement at the impetuous statement. "Are you warning me?"

"She was preoccupied enough when you left, if she finds out you're back she'll be even more distracted, and it's not me you'll be upsetting. Don't forget, it's father who'll be breathing down your neck _then_."

As though to confirm the statement his father suddenly stepped up, only a hint of a challenge upon his features as he gazed at his son.

"Hello father." 

"Sesshoumaru."

The past few years had been a positive hell for him. All in all he'd never been farther away than an hour from home and had not visited often. He had felt duty bound however to periodically call, and the tension that had been between them had suddenly snapped leaving a void between the father and son.

"I care not for your insipid competition provided it does not get in the way of what I want." 

The warning was declared and heard, and perhaps well taken because his father chose not to reply to it, but they remained silent in their stand off. 

Inuyasha watched puzzeled at the behavior of his family members and those around them were taking a wide berth around the group.

He father scoffed suddenly. "What _you_ want? Well, why the hell not, you're certainly not concerned about what anyone _else_ wants, are you?"

"Not surprising, I must have picked it up from you." Sesshoumaru growled lowly in reply. 

Inuyasha, as though realizing just how close to _very_ nasty situation he was suddenly stepped back. 

"Your time away from home has done little for your attitude, a pity."

He straightened suddenly and turned away, eager to be rid of his father's presence. He hadn't missed it. 

His father, sensing he'd won the little confrontation called back to him as he retreated. "See you at home then, son."

He didn't stop, turn back, or at any point even think of pausing until he reached the comfort of the night air. He inhaled deeply wishing it were cold out to match his melancholy mood. He wanted the cold air to sting his throat and burn his lungs, but alas there was to be no cold air this night. 

Thusly he ended up walking, searching. The same search that had brought him home again. The same reason he'd dragged himself back to this hell, he'd come to loathe so much over the last few years, with the notable exception of her.

She could be anywhere right now. Home, with friends, with a boyfriend the possibilities were endless in this large un-searchable city. He'd never find her by walking; not even driving would aide him.

And yet he didn't desire to see her, not to speak with her, only to view her. To see that she had been well, that she had accepted what he'd forced himself to do for _her_ own good. It had been an act completely void of the selfishness his father had accused him of before he left. His mind strayed back to that week, that evening before his final departure. The final argument he'd had with his father, once again over trivialities based far in their past. 

His father, to his disappointment or not, had become a person he reviled. The tension between them had been brewing for years, from the moment his father had brushed him off refusing to explain what had happened so long ago. To explain what had transpired between them, what was the basis of all this familial hatred and yet he knew he'd never find out. His father would _never_ tell him. 

Finding answers to the questions that had haunted him since his youth was impossible but it didn't quench the bitterness that had sprung up within him because of it. He'd tried. He'd attempted to get the answers from other family members, to find out what was so horrible that he'd be so utterly despised simply by association, but there was no luck upon that avenue. No one knew and if they had, they weren't speaking of it. 

He repressed the thought, the memory; he no longer wished to be burdened with it. His mind skipped away from the haunting images of the past and back toward the object of his search. Where was she? Perhaps back at the shrine? He wouldn't be going there, not to the shrine. 

Further onward he pressed, passing lit storefronts and crowded walkways. Past the park where he'd spent time with Rin, until he found himself standing before his own house, the place he'd lived all his life that served only to remind him of unhappiness. 

It was an odd, disturbing cross between happiness and discontent, this place. His brother, however annoying had never been a significant source of trouble and had never made him deliberately unhappy. Why then did the place make him harbor such bad feelings for it? 

The deteriorating relationship between himself and his father was one such reason to be sure. His father's refusal to acknowledge him as an equal on any level infuriated him to no end and yet there was nothing he could do about it. He tore his gaze from the dark house, he hadn't found her, although maybe he hadn't really meant to. 

It was the second time he'd used her as an excuse to do something. The first had been returning here, the second had been the walk, which was now, ultimately, at its end. He heaved a heavy, tired sigh and proceeded up to the house. Home sweet home, what a disagreeable expression. 

* * *

"What do you want?" 

One cold, gold gaze met another in a silent clash of wills. The room in which they stood was bathed in silence, but apprehension was strung tight between them. 

"Kagome is here." Inutaisho announced his gaze flickering out into the garden a moment before turning back to rest on his son. 

Sesshoumaru half shrugged and turned away looking back out into the elaborate garden at the back of their extensive property. 

"She's been significantly distracted as of late, perhaps you should drop by and say hello. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you, perhaps cheer her up a bit?" he suggested. 

"There's nothing I can say that would change anything." 

"I'm asking you to say nothing, just stop by and be your normal cheerful self. It's been quite a while since you've seen her." He didn't bother waiting for a response. "I have to go out, Inuyasha is with Kikyo at the archery range about this time."

He heard the footsteps as they faded away and then the distinct closing of the front door and frowned. The not-so-subtle hints and actions of his father were not welcome, working on another's timetable and playing to their agenda's was not something he was inclined to do. Especially in a situation like this one. First his brother was trying to keep him away from her and now his father was trying to set them up? What was the world coming to?

Kagome's distraction could have been caused by something other than him; he wasn't vain enough to believe he held _that_ much sway over her. Or so he wished to believe. To hell with them both, he was feeling bitter, he wasn't talking to anyone, and he damn well wasn't going-

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

He turned, and silently cursed him, her, and everyone else. He was completely without luck; the worst always befell him. Naturally she had to show up and ruin his perfectly good avoid her' plan and he thusly determined to say nothing in reply. Maybe she'd go away.

"Do you know where Masaharu-sama is?"

"He left." He replied, unable to avoid answering. It would only have led to her being angry or insulted, him getting yelled at by her and then her stomping off fuming mad at his lack of cooperation. He didn't want a conversation, he just wanted her gone. Didn't anyone respect another's need for solitude and privacy every now and then? 

"Oh." She was disappointed by this news that was plain enough on her face. "I see, never mind then." She turned without hesitation and walked off leaving him staring back at her. 

He watched her retreat silently, staring at the tight bundle of hair at the back of her head. He'd always liked her hair that way but he had always fought the urge to pluck the band from her hair and let it down from the tight restraints. Liked it and hated it, he thought off handedly. Her hair that way was a part of her dancer's grace, her image. He wanted nothing more than to snap that annoying band from her head and run fingers through her hair, but at the same time he wanted it pulled up again just so he could have the little pleasure of snatching that band away once more. He shook his head; being obsessed with her hair bands was beyond pathetic. He really needed to get out. 

He turned away once more and redirected his gaze out the window. He'd come to a conclusion on this, but it required more thought. More consideration, more... planning. 

* * *

He watched the scene before him with thinly veiled contempt. The runt was either gutsy or incredibly stupid to dare to attempt to usurp his property. He barely suppressed the growl of displeasure, the last two days at home had been unpleasant, yet enlightening. 

Higurashi Kagome was a part of his life, a part of his memory; she was, plainly, a part of him as a whole. He had cut her forcibly from his life, and was no longer willing to allow himself to bleed. He raised his cup to his lips, sipping elegantly at his tea as he watched. 

Across the small, nameless establishment the object of his curiosity, perhaps his obsession, sat. She was smiling awkwardly at her guest who was seated across from her chatting about something the girl clearly could care less about. Hadn't he told her to cut back on some of the idiots?

The interest of the male across from her was plain enough. It was the same shabbily dressed male he'd seen her with before, Kouga something or other. The entire situation was sickening. The way he looked at her, the way he would occasionally wink or made wild gestures, especially the way he leaned across the table. 

His gaze wandered briefly when he saw her glance toward the door. Just within the doorway was his brother, standing arrogantly and glaring contemptuously toward Kagome's table. Just behind him was Kikyo, following like his shadow. His path was clear, Inuyasha stalked directly toward their table and the moment the other caught sight of him, he rose and a heated, senseless argument had begun.

Kagome visibly sighed, closing her eyes, and turning her head toward the windows, gazing out tiredly. She had apparently witnessed this many times before, given her reaction. The other female, Kikyo, made no move to interfere and stayed quietly off to the side.

He stood, leaving his tea, and proceeded toward them. Kikyo was the first to notice his approach and eyed him silently while the others bickered. In mid insult, Kouga paused in notice of his approach and gazed up at him, as he towered over both. Inuyasha tossed a glance his way, and at their lengthy and abrupt silence, Kagome too, turned back and all gazes were upon him.

"Do you always behave so badly in public, brother?"

"Keh!"

He swept an absent glance over Kagome's male companion, Kouga before turning his gaze toward her. His prize, the only one in this rag tag group worthy of his attention.

She stared up at him uncertainly before stumbling over a greeting to him. She nervously glanced at her companions who were either staring at him, her or between the both of them. 

"Haven't taken my advice I see..." he commented tossing a pointed glance toward Kouga and was disappointed by her lack of heated reply. Or any reply as she sat there, staring down at her hands after having looked away when their eyes met again.

Inuyasha apparently took this as his cue to attempt making him leave.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" his tone was challenging, albeit resigned, as though he knew the effort was useless but that he had to say it for show.

Kouga looked as though he might speak up before thinking better of challenging him and settled for sticking his challenges to the younger brother. Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and cast his gaze toward her once more; she had yet to move and had refused to look back up.

"I came for what is mine."

Inuyasha clearly got the point and after a moment, Kouga seemed to pick up on the fact he meant Kagome. While Kagome herself seemed not to realize she was what they were talking about and remained still and withdrawn. 

Kouga foolishly stepped forward and Inuyasha lashed out, grabbing the back of his shirt, halting his progress causing him to whirl around, insulted. 

"Don't delude yourself into thinking you've got a shot. At either," Inuyasha replied resentfully, keeping his gaze on his brother before releasing Kouga and turning. "Let's go Kikyo, there's nothing interesting around here anyway."

They watched as the other two retreated, leaving the building entirely before Kouga turned back to him. The point seemed well taken as he stepped back once and looked toward Kagome.

"I'll see you later, Kagome."

She finally looked up and as though realizing just who she was about to be left alone with him and stood hastily, but not quick enough to stop him from leaving. When he too was out of the building, she turned grudgingly toward him.

"Sesshoumaru... it's... nice to see you after so long." Her voice was steady, even her gaze was so. She had composed herself well, he noted, as he observed her a moment before taking the vacant seat across from her calmly.

She sat down again and he noted there was a new grace to her. Something perhaps in the way she moved, maybe it was just because he hadn't seen her in so long. 

"Shameful, you should demand more of your companions, at least when they are in public." 

"I can't help the fact that Inuyasha and Kouga are combustible in each other's company. Is there something you wanted from me?" Her tone, like Inuyasha's had been, was more resigned, than hostile. 

She kept her eyes away from his as much as possible, but that reaction wasn't unexpected.

"I came to visit you." 

She looked up directly, and he noticed she seemed resolved, as though she had finally made up her mind about something. 

"You came to see me?" she smiled suddenly. "Well that's a nice change from having me come to see you." 

Her sudden change of attitude was baffling. 

"It was only fitting," he replied wondering what her next response would be. 

"I hope things have been well for you." she smiled again. "How is college life?"

"Well enough. How is your dancing?"

She shifted. "Dance is okay, I've been doing a lot of practicing for the upcoming competition. It's just two weeks away now. I think I'm... I think I'm going to stop... dancing. I think this will be my final competition performance." 

He glanced up sharply but her gaze was toward the windows, staring out into the afternoon sky. 

"Why?" It wasn't shocking exactly but he hadn't anticipated such a response.

She shook her head. "I don't think I want to do it anymore." She laughed abruptly. "Wouldn't it be funny if I won a scholarship to that Russian dance school after having deciding to stop dancing after this competition?" Her tone was light, but tart.

Aside from that she was quieter than he remembered her to be. It had been three years however, three long years in which many things could have transpired. 

"What were you doing with the idiot?"

"I assume you mean Kouga," she replied dryly, not bothering to look back at him. "We were actually here on a date, some boyfriend he is though if he up and abandons me like that."

Date? His eyes narrowed slightly, so she did have a boyfriend. Still though she certainly didn't look heartbroken over the other's exit. He set the thoughts aside however and gazed at her. 

Her raven colored hair was loose, pooling over one shoulder while the rest trailed down her back in elegant waves. Her clear, blue colored eyes were directed toward the window and her full pink tinted lips were turned down in a slight frown. This was it, the reason he'd come back here. He was sitting before his singular justification for returning home.

He hadn't anticipated her to be this way when he came back. He had expected... he sighed inaudibly. What _had_ he expected? 

"Not that it isn't nice to see you or anything, but I really should be going." 

He met her gaze squarely, and she didn't glance away this time. Either a great deal of her shyness had worn off or perhaps her feelings toward him had faded. He frowned suddenly realizing he had never considered that possibility. 

He'd thought maybe she'd acquired a boyfriend but never that it would have any impact on her feelings for him. This stark brush with reality left him feeling slapped. 

"Where to?"

"To Masaharu's... he's been worried about my practices lately so he wanted to see me today." She replied gathering her things.

He took care of the bill and was annoyed to find himself paying for Kouga's meal as well since he'd run off. He brushed it off however and followed Kagome out the door. He spent most of the trip following behind her; if this bothered her she didn't say so. 

They didn't speak until she reached the door and stopped, while he instructed her to go ahead inside, following her up the stairs and into the house. It was eerily silent within and relatively apparent no one was home. 

"Weren't you meeting my father?"

She shifted. "I must be early."

Early, he thought musingly. He wasn't used to her being early for anything, so either she had changed or she was simply trying to get away from him. 

* * *

She padded down the hallway thankful that Sesshoumaru had disappeared somewhere else in the house. Shock couldn't even begin to describe her surprise at seeing him again. What should she say? It was hard enough not to run the moment he'd shown up. She wasn't entirely sure she even wanted to see him anymore, but the racing of her heart betrayed her. Lying, she shook her head. It was one thing to lie to everyone else; it was another to deceive yourself. She *had* wanted to see him. Hadn't Sango accused her of missing him?

Three years and he couldn't so much as – no, she wouldn't think of it. Sesshoumaru was not worth her attention, even if her little crush hadn't quite faded yet. 

She slipped into the room dropping her bag onto the floor and quickly stripping away her outerwear and grabbing her toe shoes. She quickly, but carefully slid them onto her feet and secured them into place before adjusting her hair up into a bun and out of her way. She walked quietly to the table turning on the CD player and pressing the 'play' button before moving to the center of the room. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she waited for the song to start. Disappointing. 

She was still a disappointment to herself. Not pretty enough, not graceful enough, not perfect enough to be a dancer, she thought sourly staring at her reflection, lowering herself out of her set position. She could do this no longer, she thought dismally. She blinked when rapid, bouncy; techno tones began to emanate from the speakers. She turned around and stared incredulously at the CD player pounding as the music assaulting her ears. _What was this?!_

She almost laughed as she walked over and removed the CD busying herself with her task while she wondered whom it belonged to with amusement. She turned to move back to the center of the room, but stopped short when she found Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of the open doorway.

"... Is there something you wanted, Sesshoumaru?" 

This felt familiar, she thought absently as he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

It had been over three years since their parting. She wasn't the same girl anymore, no matter what she told herself about her wanting or not wanting to see Sesshoumaru. She was a stronger person, she thought staring up into his golden orbs. She could handle him; he was no longer going to be the one with the upper hand. She could do this, she reminded herself and forced a smile. 

"Come to dance?" she teased, her eyes twinkling. 

She had been hoping to disconcert him or at least set him off guard a bit but it appeared ineffective, but she didn't frown. 

"How long are you going to stand there?"

"Huh?"

"All you've done since you came in here is stand around. Should you not be dancing?"

She frowned slightly. Where did he get off with the condescending attitude all the time? Like she was his lackey to be ordered around on his _whims_. She should give him a good piece of her mind, she thought darkly. 

"It's really none of your business. Maybe I don't feel like dancing." she replied primly crossing her arms.

"Then you simply wished to prance around me in your skimpy outfit then?"

She blushed heatedly. "What?! No! It has nothing to do with you!"

He raised a brow. "Does it not?"

"No, it doesn't!" she persisted. "Now if you don't mind-"

"Dance," he interjected.

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"I came to see you dance... so dance for me." He murmured, and she could barely hear him over the melodious tones of the classical music that had since begun to play.

"Dance for you?" she repeated as if in shock before shaking her head slowly, uncertainly giving him her negative answer. She couldn't do that. Not for him, not like this, not with him as her private audience. 

So what if she had finally become the near perfect principal dancer of the studio. No, didn't he have any idea what that gaze of his did to her confidence? She could dance before an entire theatre full of people, but if she knew that _he_ was out there One person in a crowd, but if she even suspected it was him, her composure, her confidence, her very ability to concentrate on her dancing was gone. 

And now... now... now her heart was... clearly out of control as it pounded away in her chest. She couldn't dance for him.

What if she fell? That would be unbearable... no, she couldn't do this. Why had she ever thought the time between them would change anything? Just because she had grown up, matured, become a more emotionally stable person... No, it hadn't helped! He still loomed over her, weaving his seductive spell that made her doubt everything.

The only person who could single handedly break all her defenses with the mere sound of his voice and touch of his gaze. She was such a loser, she chided herself. Weak. She was weak, he had never liked weak people. They were too easily broken, she recalled him saying at one point.

"I came to see you." he spoke up, breaking the silence once more. "Your last two season end performances. I've never missed one."

His gaze was now tracing images reflected in the mirrors. 

It was too much, she couldn't take this. Sesshoumaru was such a... a burden. He hung heavy on her; everything with him was tense and difficult. 

"What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru? I have things to be doing." Her voice was surprisingly clear despite having put little effort into making it sound that way. She was worried her voice would come out low, and stressed. Perhaps she could conquer him after all? 

"I already told you. Dance for me." 

That hopeful notion was quickly squashed.

Despite what appeared like clear irritation his face was passive, expressing his near limitless patience. Sesshoumaru had always been so patient while she lost her temper every other second for one thing or another. Usually it was something Inuyasha had done, she thought almost smiling, almost allowing herself to be distracted.

"But I can-"

"Just do it," he interrupted.

She looked up and their gazes locked. "No." 

The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smirk. "No?"

"No," she repeated firmly and smiled victoriously, perhaps prematurely.

Then as the look in his eyes changed, she corrected herself. Definitely prematurely.

* * *

It had all been worth it, he realized staring down into those twinkling, defiant eyes. Coming back home and arguing with his father and dealing with his over emotional brother, he grinned down at her.

"No?" He repeated. 

He'd been wrong, he thought, thinking his brother Inuyasha had been her lapdog when it had been him all along. He had clearly been the one leashed by the young woman who stood before him. 

Still yet, he thought, perhaps it had been reciprocal. Kagome had been his far longer than he had been hers. He had never doubted but briefly her loyalty to him, though they were young, he'd had faith in her. It was that faith that brought him back here, seeking her out once more.

"I suppose it is unimportant for the moment. I just remembered something far more important anyway."

She was blatantly curious but hesitant. "Such as?"

He stepped forward, and to his surprise she did not move away but did eye him nervously. Reaching back and around he grasped the navy blue band in her hair and tugged. It didn't come quite as easily as he'd expected and her head was jerked back. She yelped in surprise or pain he wasn't sure which.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" 

He ignored her even as she reached back trying to get him to release his hold on her hair barrette. He slipped a finger under the elastic band and slid it down under the loop of hair pulling the first coil out. The second one fell as he twisted it and slid easily from her raven locks. It had been a tad bit more complicated than he thought but not less satisfying. 

"What exactly was so important about _that_?" she snapped, trying to smooth out her hair.

He stepped forward eyeing the girl who was still tinkering with her hair in the mirror.

"Minor distraction."

She was shifting under his gaze again. He almost smiled. All this time and he still had this much sway over her it was really quite amazing. She was still Kagome, and that, was exactly what he wanted; accepting, warm, optimistic, Kagome. 

He tipped her chin up, and she leaned away slightly, looking startled.

"Sess-"

Oh, no. He was not about to let her ruin his perfectly happy moment with her inane chatter. 

He interrupted her, pressing his lips roughly to hers. He gripped her tighter than intended hoping to dispel any thoughts or ideas she may have had about some misguided loyalty to that moron from the café. She was his, he determined, if she liked it or not, he thought possessively. Yet the force proved needless as she melted against him, sighing. He wondered why he had ever thought this would be difficult.

Neither noticed the figure that watched silently from the doorway. Inuyasha stepped away from the glass entryway, stalking back down the hall where he was to meet Kikyo in a few minutes. Maybe some wounds took longer to heal. 

* * *

-Final Chapter. The End.

Author's Notes: *sigh* - I pieced this together from two different chapters of this story that I was writing although both were really going in the same direction minus a few details here and there. Anyway, for now, this is it. I may scrap this chapter at a later date and completely rewrite the ending but not unless I'm inspired. 

I really wish the Sesshoumaru/Kagome/family secret thing had worked out better, it started out so well, but I just couldn't make it work the way I wanted. In the end I just didn't want to get into it and left it as it was but put the falling out between Kagome and Sesshoumaru when he abandoned her at the New Year's Festival. That didn't work out as well as I wanted either

I'm **so** glad it's over since I lost my desire to write this several chapters ago. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who read and didn't review. (I'm very guilty of that.) 

Oh, and one last thing, someone who didn't leave their name in a review mentioned it supposed to be a happy ending' just for future reference, I almost always have happy endings. If they aren't, I try to mark them at the beginning of the story since I usually plan those things out. Funny thing is, it starts out and unhappy' story and by the time it's finished, I've worked out a happy ending for it. ^_^ 


End file.
